


Thirst

by AstrisDreams



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Horror, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: Based on Under The Red Hood. Robin drags an unwilling Kid Flash with him to chase after a string of mysterious robberies. They soon find themselves in over their heads and are brutally murdered by The Joker. Years later two strange hit men have shown up out for blood.





	1. Chapter 1

"Why aren't you singing birdie?" Joker asked stroking a bloodied crowbar. "You know I love to hear you sing."

He swung around bringing the crowbar down on a blood-covered body. "How about you Flash Jr. I heard from fellow friends that you loved to talk."

Kid Flash turned on his back staring up at the Joker with hate filled eyes. "Fuck you!"

"Such language from a pretty superhero." Joker grinned slamming the crowbar down on his neck. Kid Flash twitched in pain, gurgling up blood.

"You know Robin. I was only expecting you but when I found out you brought a friend well I couldn't resist." Joker grinned. "Where's that cackle I so love to hear. What's the matter Joker got your tongue?"

Robin glared at him unimpressed, "I rather you kill me than listen to..."

"Can't even finish the sentence. I need some new material. How about some physical humor."

With that Joker brought down the crowbar on Robin's legs, relishing in the soft scream it brought from him.

"I knew I'd get a song out of you yet. Now I just need one from Flash Jr. over here and I'll be on my way."

Joker turned around again nudging Kid Flash with his feet. "Not dead yet are you?"

"The...Flash is going to kill you."

Joker grinned slamming the crowbar down on his stomach. Kid Flash whimpered twitching in pain. "Atta boy. You finally talked. Very riveting conversation. Flash isn't going to do anything Batman won't let him."

"They'll both kill you." Robin wheezed out, "When he gets here..."

"I'll be long gone before he gets here. All of us will be." Joker hummed, swinging the crowbar down again beating both of the sidekicks to a bloody pulp.

Joker sighed grabbing his crowbar, and throwing it at Kid Flash's body.

"Well kiddies it's been fun." Joker grinned, glancing around the room silence. "Don't stay out too late. Growing boys need their sleep."

With one last kick to Robin's body he was gone slamming the door close.

Robin glanced at his friend and bit his lip, this was all his fault. He had dragged Kid Flash to his death.

"Feeling the aster." He mumbled.

Kid Flash lay on his back staring past him, and gurgled coughing up on the blood coming from his mouth. Instead he raised his hand shakily pointing at the wall.

Robin turned around hearing the beep twenty seconds left.

"Honor." Kid Flash gurgled.

Robin's face was wet whether from tears or from blood he couldn't tell. He pointedly looked away at the syringes embedded in his arms the only way to keep him down, tranquilizers. Kid Flash had a multitude of needles sticking out of his body it was grotesque to look at.

"Yeah it's has been honor." He coughed, stretching out his left his hand and connecting his pinkie with Kid Flash's own.

Kid Flash smiled blood dripping from his mouth and received an equally bloody smile from Robin. This wasn't like the mental exercise they wouldn't be coming back and he do it all over again if he had to. Even chasing after Robin when he went after Joker. It was better to die with company than alone.

Robin raised his other hand tearing his mask off ignoring the sting of glue. Wally already knew his identity but it have him a sense of comfort.

Wally did the same and green eyes stared into blue. Batman and Flash would be too late. Only finding their bodies in rubble. He wondered how the team would react. Would Bruce tell them his secret? Flash would go after Joker and Batman would stop him, ending their friendship.

_5_

Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner would put up strong fronts. Kaldur would cry in the water where no one could see his tears. Conner and Artemis would rage before breaking down. M'gann would cry openly none stop.

_4_

Aunt Iris would be devastated. Uncle Barry would blame himself everyday for the rest of his life. Iris would constantly reassure him.

_3_

Batman would come after Joker himself. Alfred would stay strong and try to keep Bruce from hiding in on himself.

_2_

Gotham criminals would rejoice at first then learn to fear. Central City would mourn, criminals will hide everyone would remember what happened to Zoom.

_1_


	2. Chapter 2

 

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was told someone was looking for new business partners and that'd it be worth my while."

"What the fuck are you bastards doing here."

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight you're all pretty."

Everyone turned to look at the figure standing on the rafter.

"Who the fuck are you!"

"I'm Crimson, at least that's what you can call me. I think you guys should be more worried about the fact that I'm your new boss."

"Like hell you are!" One man shouted.

Crimson sighed shaking his head, "Please note refusal to cooperate will be met the end of your lives."

Everybody else exchanged glances and pulled out guns aiming it at him.

"Shame." Crimson said snapping his finger.

The first man who had refused choked and grabbed his throat which had been slit. He gurgled before collapsing dead on the floor.

Crimson turned to the remaining crime lords, "Now you can either protest and meet the same end as your friend here or be smart and agree. Either way I end up in charge. You can try to shoot me but my partner is faster than a speeding bullet and no I don't mean Superman. He's far more superior. Doesn't matter you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

A low thud was hard as a body hit the table in front of them.

Crimson narrowed his eyes, "Gater that was a warning. Anymore sniper attempts and it'll be your body on that table."

The other gang leaders and drug lords glanced at each other before collectively agreeing not to attack.

"Goodie. Anyway things are going to change. From now on I'm in charge. All your profits and proceeds go through me. Call it what you want a take over a hostile take over."

"You can't-"

"Can't make you do what?" A wobbled voice asked, holding a knife to the would be protestors neck.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my partner Scarlet. In the seconds it would take you guys to draw out your weapons you'd all be dead in the floor. Now I'm getting tired of interruptions so the next person who speaks out of turn is dead."

Scarlet let out a chuckle astonishing most of the people in the room in the fact that it sounded so melodic compared to his destroyed voice.

Crimson winked in their direction before continuing his speech. "Here's how things are going to work. You guys can go about your business but I get 60 percent of whatever you make and in return I won't murder you all and your sleep, capiche?"

Scarlet walked around them circling them like prey, "There are some more changes my friend neglected to mention. No more selling to kids, no threatening kids-"

"Aw come on-"

The protester let out a choked cough as he fell the floor dead.

Scarlet didn't appear to have moved and looked around, "Anybody else have any problems with it. No great. Second no selling or threatening mothers. Third follow are rules and we'll protect you from your enemies. Spread the word any gang or cartel that isn't under the protection of Crimson and Scarlet are open season." He smirked dragging a blade down one members neck, "Last you even think of betraying us and I'll choke you to death with your own intestines."

"Nice doing business with you fellas." Crimson waved and he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Looking around they noticed Scarlet had left to and hurried to get out of there ignoring the dead bodies on the floor.

* * *

"Batman to Flash come in." Batman tapped his com-link as he raced in the Batmobile. He wasn't going to make it in time but maybe Flash could.

"Flash here what's up?"

There was the sound of grunting and thumping noises.

"I'm kinda busy here."

"I need you to run to this location. It's an emergency." Batman stated.

"Have Superman do it I'm kinda-

"-Joker has Robin and KF-"

The line went static and Batman could only hope that it meant Flash was running. He got his wish as a red blur flew past him. He floored jumping out of the Batmobile and running up to the warehouse. Flash beat him there one hand already vibrating through the door when the building exploded.

Batman covered his body with his cape as Flash was propelled backwards.

Batman ran forward moving rubble around, "Please let this be a joke." He muttered.

Flash was up and digging through rubble on the other side when he drooled to his knees.

"Flash what's wrong?" Batman asked, heart racing had this been a set up. He ran over and clutched at his cape.

It was a joke alright and this was the punch line.

He picked up Robin's prone body careful of the finger he had hooked with Wally. He had failed, he hadn't been there when Dick needed him most.

Batman chanced a glance at Flash who had picked up his nephew and was standing oh so scarily still.

"Barry-"

"Don't Bruce. Just don't."

Two of the first three sidekicks dead. Nobody would admit but everyone knew if they expected any of them to go first it'd be Artemis or Conner both because of their fathers.

They were gone, the heart the youth they were gone. They had been too late and Joker had gotten the last laugh.

Flash seethed inwardly. Joker would pay if it was the last thing he did. Barry gritted his teeth, how would he break it to Iris? He had broken Zoom's legs after attacking his family he would kill Joker. Make him pay for hurting his son and his sons best friend. Make him pay. Make him beg for mercy. For the mercy that wasn't given to Robin or Kid Flash.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Robin ran forward jumping over a fence and pulling out his wrist computer. He tapped a few words before touching his com-link. "We're in."

Kid Flash smirked and followed after him vibrating through the fence instead.

Robin rolled his eyes shoving him, "Show off."

"Quit goofing off you two." Superboy snapped landing down beside them, "We have a mission."

"Buzzkill."

"Killjoy."

Robin and Kid Flash exchanged glances and high-fived while Superboy rolled his eyes looking away they reminded him of them so much.

"Superboy is correct." Zatanna said joining them, "We must be alert. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"We're professionals." Robin frowned, "Just because we know how to have fun doesn't mean we can't do our job."

"Seriously what's the deal? Just because we're the youngest doesn't mean we're incompetent." Kid Flash pouted.

"Technically you're the youngest. You're like thirteen." Robin teased.

"Only in mind! I'm fifteen just one year younger than you. It's not even a full year!"

"You're only thirteen in body."

"Guys enough fighting. We need to intercept the shipping and you two fighting won't be able to do that." Miss Martian hissed, glaring at them.

Kid Flash and Robin looked at the ground chastised. Nobody wanted a lecture from Miss Martian.

"Sorry Miss Martian."

"Sorry M'gann."

"Get in, get out. Grab as many cases of Agritrine as you can find." Superboy ordered, "Don't bring attention to yourself. Blue Beetle is waiting by the bioship."

When Superboy gave the order the five of them ran into the warehouse at different intervals and points.

"He's twelve and can already vibrate through walls already." Scarlet sighed, "No wonder he's my replacement. Probably better than I ever was."

Crimson snorted and smacked his companion on top of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Quit your whining. You could've dodged if you wanted. Scarlet you gotta stop doubting yourself. You're awesome now."

"I just-"

"Babe. Dude! You're amazing. Stop doubting yourself." Crimson said grabbing his hand, "Now let's go make an entrance."

"There's no Agritrine here. Somebody already struck here." Kid Flash pouted.

"That would be me." Scarlet smirked.

The team looked up staring in shock. The figure had on a black mask covering his eyes and a red one covering his nose and mouth. He had blond hair and a jester like red and black outfit.

"Who are you?" Robin asked eyeing the figure, "Do you work with Harley Quinn?"

"Ha!" Scarlett snorted, "She wishes she could work with all of this."

"Somebody's cocky."

The team whirled around finding another figure with brown hair dressed in the same colors expect where Scarlet wore black this guy wore red, and where Scarlet wore red this guy were black.

"Who are you?"

"Crimson."

"I'm not cocky. I'm honest I can't help it that I'm hot." Scarlet smirked.

Superboy growled, "Look whoever you are! What did you guys do with the Agritrine?"

"Why would we tell you guys that?" Crimson said, "Is that you guys fight off criminals. Please tell us what we want to know?"

"Shut up!" Superboy shouted, "Well give you guys five seconds to tell us what you did with the-"

"And if we refuse." Scarlet interrupted.

Superboy yelled launching himself into the air at Scarlet who deftly dodged, doing a flip in the air and landing on the floor on the opposite side.

"Wow you're faster than I thought you be." Scarlet mused, "But not fast enough."

"You want fast I'll give you fast." Kid Flash said and ran over at Scarlet.

That was the cue for everyone to commence in the fight. Robin however was fighting half-heartily seemingly in shock of something. It wasn't until he heard Kid Flash's scream that he sprang into action.

* * *

Superboy made his way towards the bioship with an injured Kid Flash in his arms, who was moaning quite piteously.

No sooner had he walked in did Blue Beetle come in swooping Kid Flash from his arms and cradling him in his own.

"What happened?" Blue Beetle asked, setting Kid Flash on a med bay and scanning his bios.

"There were two criminals there. I think they were new I've never seen them before." Superboy explained

"They stole all the Agritrine before we even arrived." Zatanna scowled.

"What happened to Kid Flash?" Blue Beetle asked.

"I don't know about the other one but the one I fought Scarlet." Kid Flash said, "He was a speedster faster than me, maybe even the Flash. He tried to vibrate his hand through my throat I threw my arm up just in time. Jerk almost pulled a bone clean out of my socket."

"What!" Blue Beetle shouted, "Are you okay? How badly were you hurt."

"Blue. I'm fine it's called accelerated healing for a reason. However I don't mind being pampered with love and affection."

Robin furrowed as Kid Flash's voice went into a tone he couldn't quite recognize while Blue Beetle coughed and mumbled something unintelligible. It didn't matter he had other things on his mind.

"Robin are you okay? You've been quiet lately." Miss Martian asked.

"I'm fine." Robin muttered shaking his head, "I was just thinking about."

Only one person should've been able to that flip and they died years ago. It was impossible, but then again nothing was impossible.

He frowned to himself his whole team was theoretically impossible there could be a chance. Maybe Scarlet was...

"Robin!" Kid Flash shouted.

He jerked out of his thoughts staring at Kid Flash.

"What!"

"Dude I've been calling you for the last twenty minutes."

Robin blinked staring at Kid Flash who was still cradled in Blue Beetle's arms.

Kid Flash flushed catching his gaze, "Blue's a little overprotective." He said giving the armor clad teen a look he didn't recognize, "Anyway we landed like ten minutes and you've just been sitting there staring into space."

Robin looked around noticing that everyone had indeed left the bioship and sent a smile towards Kid Flash's direction and headed for the zeta beam. He had research to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson couldn't help the small smile spreading across his face as he heard his companion laugh. Scarlet had such a beautiful laugh compared to his own horrible garbled laugh. Joker had made it so that he would never want to laugh or talk tried to do the same for Scarlet but it didn't exactly work out.

Crimson scowled jerking out of his thoughts as flecks of blood landed on his jacket and turned to Scarlet. "Dude." He said inwardly grinning at the shocked flinch one of their captives have. If he thought his voice was bad wait till he heard Scarlet's. He shouldn't laugh and Scarlet shouldn't talk. "Watch where you spray the blood. That stuff is hard to get out."

Scarlet merely grinned at him and turned to find someone else to interrogate. Out of the two of them, Scarlet had come out a little bit more unhinged then himself. Not to say that Crimson wasn't crazy himself, he just wasn't as crazy as Scarlet. Probably had something to do with his metabolism.

"Alright I'll talk!" A man said, coughing out blood and clutching at his bleeding side. He looked a mess; Scarlet certainly did a number on him. Oh well that wasn't his concern nor his problem, he just needed information.

Crimson turned around excited, about time. Joker certainly had some loyal men, a real change from back in his day. "He's at the warehouse on Coal Street, near the outskirts of town. Warehouse 210."

"Ah thank you so much for your help." Scarlet grinned causing everyone in the room to flinch in fear and shock. His voice was like something that haunted you in your sleeps something that appeared in your nightmares.

"So you'll let me go right that was the deal." The man begged, Crimson scowled all cowards the lot of them.

"Yeah I'll let you go but be warned, you cross my path again and you'll end up like your buddies." He said pointing at the pile of bodies behind him, all of whom who had been tortured to death for information about the Joker. "It's been nice talking with ya."

Crimson walked around the bodies, carefully he hated getting his hands dirty unlike Scarlet who almost seemed to live for the thrill of being able to play dirty. One thing for sure was Crimson wasn't going to mind getting his hands dirty when he came after the Joker.

* * *

"Barry stop!"

Flash growled and continued punching the body in front of him. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because Wally wouldn't want you to do this."

"Well Wally isn't here now is he? And it's all because of this stupid fuckers fault!" Flash yelled stomping on the clown under his feet.

"Hey don't look at me." Joker coughed, "I didn't ask for Flash Jr. to show up, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth. Why do we say that anyways? Aah who cares? I only wish I had known about him earlier. He would have been my new favorite. I especially loved the way he could heal himself, and constantly protecting the broken birde-"

A punch to the face cut off Joker's rant, as blood began running down his face.

"Barry if you don't stop now I will have to resort to force."

"You don't scare me Bats. I could zip over to your cave right now and kill you before you could blink. Heck I could take on the whole Justice League. Don't make me hurt you Bats."

"True you could, but you wouldn't. You wouldn't. I know you Barry I know you would never live it down and kill yourself with guilt and misery." Batman said, his voice heavy over the comm link, "It'd take us a while but eventually the justice league would stop you. It'd take more casualties but it would happen. We would stop you."

Barry said nothing one hand wrapped around the Joker's neck vibrating hotly.

"Barry please stop."

With a final choke, Barry released Joker who lay on the floor gasping for a breath, with one kick he was out cold bleeding from his temple. "Bruce." He said voice hoarse, "Bruce if he escapes I'll never forgive you. You understand me! If he gets out I will never forgive you and I will make you pay Bruce."

"I know."

* * *

"Hey Robin what are you doing? You've been glued to that computer since like forever." Kid Flash asked.

"I know it's just I'm researching something. Remember that fight with Scarlet and Crimson-"

"Of course I remember Scarlet tried to vibrate his hand through my throat. Pretty sure he's a evil speedster, like Professor Zoom, or Reverse Flash, maybe even Cobalt Blue. Wow we have a lot of evil speedsters running through my family-" Kid Flash rambled on.

"Anyways." Robin interrupted getting a sheepish apology in return. "It's just that Scarlet did a move, that only three people on this earth have been able to pull off successfully." Robin sighed rubbing his head.

"So?" Kid Flash shrugged.

"Sooo." Robin stressed, "Those three people are all dead. At least we assumed so."

"Who were the three people?"

"The Flying Graysons."

"Oh." Kid Flash muttered.

"Yeah, now Mary and John Grayson have been dead for ten years, and Richard Grayson has been dead for three. The trick Scarlet did was a family thing, they didn't tell anyone so how the heck would Scarlet know..."

"Robin you can't seriously be suggesting."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Not this strange!" Kid Flash protested.

"I know but what about Crimson."

"And Scarlet was the one with the superspeed. If he's who you're suggesting than what does that leave Crimson."

"The same thing, except West."

"Robin, think about what you're saying. You're telling me that you believe that...that-"

"That, Richard Grayson and Wally West are alive. Yes. That they're Scarlet and Crimson. Yes"

"Okay but that doesn't explain things."

"Doesn't explain what?"

"If you think Scarlet is Grayson, how was he able to match no surpass my speed and vibrate his hands through my arm."

"Maybe they've found a way to switch abilities whenever they want. They did die together."

"Fine let's pretend you're right what I still want to know is why they attacked us. If Richard Grayson and Wally West are still alive, why are they masquerading as criminals and fighting against us?"

"I- I don't know." Robin muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

"It looks like the work of a serial killer." Commissioner Gordon said, staring at all the bodies on the floor.

"One would think so. Wouldn't they?" Batman muttered kneeling down. "We may have a murderer on our hands, but I highly doubt they're a serial killer."

"And what makes you say that?"

"These are the Joker's men. Whoever murdered all these men is after the Joker." Batman stated standing up, "They all have the mark of the Joker behind their ears."

"Who'd want to go after the Joker?"

"There are a lot of people in this world who have been wronged by the Joker. I imagine whoever this person is feels confident enough to take him down."

"I'm sure there have been many people who thought they could take him down and failed. The next dead body found will probably be this murderer's."

"Maybe."

"I'll tell the force that-" Commissioner Gordon trailed off as he turned around to find Batman gone.

* * *

"You're joking." Artemis hissed out eyes widening, "Please tell me you're joking."

Batman stared at her with sullen eyes before taking off his mask and looking them all in the eyes. "I wish I was."

Artemis stared in shock Batman was Bruce Wayne that meant Robin was Richard Grayson. She blinked back tears realising that they wouldn't be laughing about it one day.

"What happened?" Conner hissed out, though one wouldn't recognise it, he actually had a good relationship with the youngest duo on the team. Being part of the three that rescued him and one of them even lending their home to him after he had beat them black and blue it was only expected of him.

"The two of them were out in Gotham and spotted Harley Quinn, they pursued her to a warehouse where it turned out to be a trap by the Joker. After having them fight off his henchman, Harley Quinn and fear toxin he was able to exterminate them."

M'gann let out a loud sob as she sank to the floor and began to cry openly.

"Did you at least avenge them?" Aqualad asked, during his time in the war when a comrade died a friend would make sure to kill the person who did it.

"No. Joker is..."

"Out on the loose because you didn't kill him and let him escape!" Artemis shouted.

"Trust me you aren't the first one to tell me something like this and I assure you won't be the last."

* * *

"You just sent him to prison?" Wonder Woman said shocked, "If anybody even attempted to murder any of my family I'd end them in a heartbeat." She stated banging her fist on the table.

"You don't understand Diana."

"You're right I don't." She admitted, "But I'm not the one who needs to understand." She said jerking her head at Barry who was vibrating at the other side of the table.

Ever since the incident Barry was constantly vibrating at all times as if physically holding himself back from going after the Joker.

"It's okay Bruce. I understand, we are not murderers Diana." Superman scowled.

She snorted rolling her eyes, "Which is why you are constantly in danger even you're lesser powered loves are. When I have enemies I deal with them."

Batman scowled inwardly, Clark didn't get it. They had completely different reasons for not killing. He didn't understand at all.

"Personally I'm with princess over here." Hawkgirl said, "I would've shoved my mace so far up-"

"This isn't about what you would've done. Its over. Wally and Richard are dead and you talking about how we should kill the Joker won't bring them back." Green Lantern snapped.

"But it'll certainly make me feel better even if just for a bit." Flash said standing up, and looking at Batman, "If he breaks out Bruce consider our friendship over." He stated coldly walking out the door.

* * *

"Why are my cookies still here." M'gann stated confused, "Certainly Wally would've-" She flinched as if slapped and floated to the ground. "Oh."

"M'gann are you alright?"

"Just peachy." She whispered leaving the room.

Everyone would pretend that they couldn't hear her crying that night.

Artemis let out another scream of rage and kicked the punching bag. Why, why, why! Why them? They were the light of the team why out of all of them why them?

Conner blinked trying to tune out M'gann's sobbing and Artemis's screams of rage. He could even hear Aqualad's silent crying in the pool. He understood loss and grief but he couldn't experience it himself. A part of him felt empty and sick but not sad enough to cry. Conner didn't understand why he wasn't crying like his teammates he'd even heard Black Canary choke back a sob yet he felt nothing but, emptiness inside.

Aqualad stayed in the pool, filled with salt water of course. He was no stranger to loss. He had made and lost many great friends during his time with the Atlantean army. This was just something he hasn't expected. Sure there was a risk of them dying on the battlefield but it had never seemed like an actual possibility until now. All they could do was mourn them and accept the loss and move on. Something he knew would take a long time.

* * *

"Roy, Roy, Roy stop you're hurting yourself."

Roy did nothing except punch the punching bag ignoring his bruised and bloody knuckles. It wasn't until a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him did he notice how hard he was breathing or the sharp pain in his hand as sweat dripped into open cuts.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

Ron let out a bitter laugh shrugging her hand off his shoulder, "Like you care. Shouldn't you be rejoicing or something."

"I'm really sorry for your lost Roy."

"Jade." He mumbled sinking to the ground, "My little brothers are dead. They're not coming back."

"I know and I'm sorry." Cheshire said pulling him into a hug nobody mentioning when his grip got tighter, and her shoulder became moist.

* * *

"Iris what's going on?" Rudolph questioned.

"I don't know Barry just said to call you guys over. Said it'd be to hard to repeat again."

"Hopefully it isn't anything to bad." Mary said optimistically.

Iris smiled that was definitely where Wally had gotten his personality from. Speaking of which she hadn't heard from him since he went to go spend the weekend with Robin.

She was jerked out of her thoughts as the front door slammed open and Flash stood there shaking.

"Barry." She called out hesitantly typing in Hal's number just in case.

Said man yanked off his mask visible tear tracks running down his face and Iris gasped yanking him inside and checking to see if anyone had saw him.

"Barry what's the matter with-Barry." She said softly wiping at tears on his face, "Barry what's wrong?"

"Iris what's going on?" Mary asked.

"I-I don't know something's wrong with Barry."

"Barry?" She asked.

Barry glanced at Mary more tears running down his face, "Mary I am so sorry." He croaked out.

"Barry what happened?" She said, heart pounding please, please not him anyone but...

"Wally. The Joker murdered him and Robin, last night blew up the building. I ran as fast as I was on the other side of the world that's still no excuse. I made it right to the door and blew up in front of my face." He sobbed.

Mary let out a yell collapsing to the floor as Rudolph steadied her, tears falling down his face.

"It's not your fault Barry." He said "I'm sure you tried your best."

Iris joined her husband on the floor, "I just can't-"

* * *

Flash watched the news as the reporter announced the escape of the Joker. He broke the glass cup he had been holding and sped out the room.

Batman watched as the Flash went on a rampage through Gotham torturing and beating people for information on the whereabouts of the Joker. Enough was enough.

* * *

Bruce walked into his bedroom later that night with a multitude of bruises on his body. Flash was no longer welcome in Gotham and he himself had just lost a really close friend. He patched up his injuries in silence Alfred having decided to take a year long leave of absence after hearing the news. As he crawled into bed for the first time in a week, a few tears rolled down his cheek. Bruce had just lost yet another member of his family, when would it finally all stop?


	6. Chapter 6

_Who would want to go after The Joker?'_

_'I can think of a few people.'_  Batman thought to himself as Gordon's words ran through his mind.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as Tim came running into the cave yelling for him.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked, looking over his son for injuries.

"Nothing." Robin said, moving away. "I just figured out who Scarlet and Crimson are."

"Really." Batman said slowly raising one eyebrow under his mask.

"Yeah. I mean its just a theory for now. But I'm pretty sure of it."

"Enlighten me then."

"Okay so I had them switched up earlier. You see Scarlet had superspeed but he did the flip only the Flying Grayson's knee how to do. So I thought that Scarlet was Dick and Crimson was Wally. Except that didn't make since cause Crimson didn't have superspeed."

"Tim." Batman said,  _'His son obviously missed them a lot if he was coming up with outlandish stories.'_

"Listen. So obviously Crimson is Dick he knew how to do the quadrille flip and taught it to Scarlet who has superspeed who is Wally."

"Tim dead people don't come back from my the dead." Batman said softly.

"I know but weirder things have happened!"

"Tim now-"

"But just think about it-

"Scientifically impossible."

"Wouldn't explain why they are attacking us but maybe the shock-"

"Made up fantasies-"

"-fried their minds, after all they did come back from the dead."

"Doesn't make since, delusional wants-"

"You're not listening!"

"That's because people don't come back from the dead! I don't want to hear another word of this!" Batman shouted glaring down at his son.

"You never listen to anyone but yourself! You know that? Tim glared back up before looking away, mumbling. "Batman needs a Robin, but Robin doesn't need a Batman."

"Why don't you open your eyes for once!" He shouted.

"I don't believe in childish wants. You miss them I understand but Wally and Dick are dead and they aren't coming back

"Weirder things have happened."

"Not another word." Batman hissed out.

"This is all your fault if you weren't so stubborn and actually listened to other people for once I'd still have my big brother!" Tim shouted running out of the cave.

Batman stated after him mulling his words over in his head.  _'Robin doesn't need Batman. Its all you fault. Batman needs Robin. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all my fault.'_

* * *

Connor glared at the TV as it went to static and turned around.

"Bart what did you do to the TV?" He shouted.

It was silent before a red-faced Bart Allen ran in. "Nothing now if you'll excuse me I was kind of busy with something."

_Recognized Robin B20_

"Tim!" Bart shouted running over to the depressed looking boy. "Did you tell Batman about your theory."

"What theory?" Artemis asked walking into the main room with Aqualad, Zatanna, and M'gann at her heels the four of them having just finished sparing.

"Forget it, it was a dumb theory anyway." Tim sighed.

"I take it Bats didn't take it well." Bart muttered to himself.

"Bart, eres-" Jaime cut off as he walked into the room, glaring at Bart, who waved sheepishly.

"What's wrong with the TV?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. I thought it was you and Bart playing a prank on me again but I guess not."

The TV remained static before suddenly turning black as two male figures appeared onscreen.

"Hello world." The first figure said.

"Is that-"

"My name is Crimson is this is my very best friend Scarlet."

Everyone was silent listening to him talk, which sounded angelic compared the voice of his friend.

"Where are the broadcasting from?" Aqualad said.

"I'm trying to track it now." Tim answered styling away on his wrist computer.

"You might be wondering who we are exactly." Crimson said, walking around the chair his companion who was lounging on a chair. "Well don't worry about that. All you people of earth need to know is that me and my friend Scarlet, are going to kill the Joker."

At that moment Scarlet grinned stunning everyone watching with his smile.

* * *

Flash watched the screen with narrowed his eyes unlike his other companions in the watchtower he didn't care enough to hack where they were coming from. He'd even join them on their task of killing the Joker. That man's smile though it unnerved him like he recognized it someplace before while at the same time he didn't.

"Superheroes what they're called, yet they cause the most damaged. Locking up deranged psychopaths for what? So they can come back out and kill more loved ones. Not anymore. Criminals like the Joker don't deserve to live, and we'll see to it that they don't." Crimson said, cracking his knuckles. "Some of you superheroes may question are judgement. Who are we to decide who will die. Well I'd say were pretty good judges of character."

Scarlet stood up getting closer to the screen, "I'm going to kill the man who did this to my voice."

Batman stayed still not flinching at the male's voice like his fellow Leaguers, instead he kept his shock hidden like alwyas.

Younger viewers elsewhere in the world cringed and clung to older siblings, and parents for protection.

"The man who tortured me again and again and again. Joker mark my words you're dead, and anyone who tries to protect you is dead too!"

"We were naive once." Crimson spoke up again, "Thought killing was a horrible deed that must never be committed. Now we know the truth. We have to exterminate the weeds to have a beautiful garden. Well start with the Joker. Let's see how far we have to go to get our point across." He said as he began laughing making viewers cringe with his warbled laugh.

"One, two we're coming for you." Scarlet said before laughing astounding everyone with how beautiful his laugh was before the screen went blank.

* * *

_"Back to our regularly scheduled program here's Wackytown!"_

Everyone stared at the TV as it went on with its regular showing as if the interruption had never occurred.

"Were you able to track where the signal was coming from?" Aqualad asked.

"No." Tim mumbled, "Sorry."

"This might be a good idea to share your theory now." Bart said.

"No." He said shaking his head, "If I'm right everyone will find out soon enough."

"And if you're wrong."

"I have no idea who we're up against."


	7. Chapter 7

"Those kids think they can kill me? Well they've got another thing coming. I'll crush them on screen and remind the world why I am the best, because I'm me!" Joker cackled, before turning around and kicking the captive he had kidnapped. "Quit your blubbering will ya? It's annoying. Sheesh I'm trying to have a monologue."

His captive ignored him as they continued to whimper and cry and Joker sighed, "Hey, hey woman. Stop crying or I'll rip your tongue out so you won't be able to cry."

The woman turned to look at him with fear in her eyes as she went silent. "That's more like. Atta girl. Maybe Batface will show up and I can kill three annoying pests with one bullet." He laughed.

* * *

"You know there's no going back right?" Crimson sighed, and grinned at the look Scarlet gave him. "Just wanted you to know."

Scarlet turned to look at him and tapped his head Crimson focused on the voice in his head, turning to Scarlet, "I'm listening." He said.

"Bruce will be there."

"I know and I'm not gonna let him get in my way."

"What if-"

"I don't know. It'll come to that eventually but lets hope it doesn't come to soon."

* * *

"Hello boys and girls." Joker grinned at the TV, "Are you ready to watch two idiots die. I know I am. Unfortunately they're not here, maybe I scared them off! But since everyone likes a good killng heres the wonderful Daphne Blake!"

Before he could continue the transition was cut off.

"Nice of you to join us Bats."

"Step away from the girl Joker."

"Okay." Joker smiled pressing the button and sending the girl down a trapdoor. "Oops."

Before anything else was heard, a blur flew by and Joker was on the floor clutching his throat.

"Crimson, Scarlet, desist at once or I will be force to engage you in combat."

"You're not in charge of me anymore Bruce."

"Bruce as in Bruce Wayne? Hehe Brucie-" Joker was cut off as Scarlet kicked him in the gut.

"Silence."

"Who are you?" Batman said getting into a fighting stance.

Crimson stepped into the light taking off his mask, staring Bruce in the eye.

"Dick?"

"In the flesh."

"So I'm assuming Scarlet is Wally."

"Ever the detective."

"Wait Grayson. Dick. That Dick. Ohh I see, I killed Robin who was also Dick Grayson. Ha that's great." Joker coughed out, "So his friend is the Flash boy. You're name is Wally that's worse than Dick."

Scarlet just smirked smashing his foot on the Joker's face, and quickly vibrating his hand through one of his legs relishing in the scream he got in return.

"Robin the boy blunder and Kid Flash the slowest kid alive! Back from the dead. No wonder you want me dead. Donn't you just love what I did to your voice." Joker said laughing hysterically.

"How?"

"I guess it just wasn't our time."

* * *

_Robin let out a gasp as he opened his eyes, where was he? Looking around he spotted soft velvety cushions a couch but what was covering in why couldn't he sit up. He reached out a hand touched the top of the roof before shuddering...he was in a coffin._

_Letting out a deep breathe he closed his eyes, now wasn't the time to panic. How did he get her in the first place. The last thing he remembered was...numbers. The Joker had killed him and Wally, they were dead or maybe the weren't they should be maybe that's why he was in a coffin they thought he was dead but how was he still alive. Why, it didn't make any sense. Robin growled punching the ceiling, nobody had saved them_ _why didn't anyone save him, didn't he mean more to Batman than a lost cause. His head hurt, he had a headache and most of all he wanted out of this coffin. Robin began punching the top a hard as he could after checking his body for any weapons on his person only to discover none. It was threw the all the punches that he heard it the screaming. Robin stayed silent as he heard the sound of someone screaming their lungs out, who could it be._

_"Wally!" He shouted shaking in the coffin, 'It had to be Wally!'_

_He began screaming himself as he tried to get out of the coffin, why was he in here, where was Wally. Why, Wally, Bruce. He was gonna die in here for sure. Robin let out a scream of rage as he began to shake in the coffin all of a sudden everything hurt and all he wanted was out of the coffin!_

_Kid Flash let out a blink eyes darting around as he took in his surroundings it only took him a few seconds to register where he was and he began to panic. A coffin why was he in a coffin? He was alive. Except he shouldn't be not after the Joker. He let out a sob as he bean vibrating frantically he wanted out and out now. Where was Flash, Flash should be here, Flash should've have saved him he was the fastest man on earth. Except he wasn't here. Wally began to scream in rage as he punched the top of the coffin vibrating insanely. When he got out of here he was gonna kill the Joker. Make him understand what he went through. Robin!_

_Wally blinked Robin had been with him, where was he now. Where was Robin he wanted Robin now. He began screaming again punching the ceiling as his screams of rage turned into screams of pain as he felt his body burn as though he was on fire. Why did everything hurt so much? With one last scream of range he punched through the top, allowing dirt to pour down into his coffin and climbed his way out._

_Robin let out shout staring at the figure standing over him who had released him from his prison._

_"Wally." He whispered, lunging himself and hugging him with all his might._

_"Dick." He mumbled hugging him just as tight._

_"Why are we still alive?"_

_"That would be my doing." Ra's al Ghul said stepping up to them, "I owed Flash and Batman and I figured this would be a nice way to repay them. However there are some unforeseen side affects. Being submerged in the Lazarus Pit for so long seemed to have messed with both your minds but you two were pretty much dead so you had to stay in for a while."_

_'I can hear you in my head.' Wally said silently._

_'I know. I think maybe it's because we died and were resurrected together.' Dick mumbled._

_When they refocused they found Ra's al Ghul gone and stared at each other both thinking the same thing. "They would get revenge."_

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Batman asked.

"So he doesn't kill anyone else. He murdered us Bruce and you did nothing but lock him away where he was out in a month."

"Dick, I don't kill."

"Yeah, you inflict your own version of Justice. The Justice League is what your called, you're all nothing but cowards."

"Dick-"

"You guys may not kill, but we do. And were down allowing people like him-" Dick shouted, pointing at the Joker "-to claim the lives of innocents!"

"I don't wanna fight you. Come home. Wally, Barry would be ecstatic to see you." Batman said.

Wally merely looked at him, grinning broadly.

"If you don't wanna fight us leave, things are about to get ugly."

"I don't wanna fight you but I will if I have too." Batman stated pulling out a dart gun and shooting Wally in the neck, making him drop on the floor.

"What did you do?" Robin shouted angrily.

"A few years ago Barry went on a rampage. I barely managed to stop him and made up a contingency in case he ever acted out like that again. Tranquilizers, he'll be out for ten minutes, not long for us but to him it'll feel like hours."

Crimson did nothing but make his way for the Joker only to be engaged in combat with Batman.

"You won't be able to stop me."

"Trust me I will."

Joker laid on the floor clutching his bleeding leg as he limped to the door and stood up wiping blood off his face. "Well my duckies this has been fun and all but I gotta go! With that being said he snapped his leg back in place temporarily and pressed a button causing the building to collapse as he rand down the hall laughing chaotically.

Crimson let out growl kicking Batman away from him as he went to Scarlet who was awake but unmoving, eyes glassy staring into nothingness. Crimson picked him up as they evacuated the building. Batman cursed going through the trap door after the woman before heading out to find the Joker.

* * *

Bruce walked into the Batcave only to find Tim up waiting for him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Bruce mumbled.

"Which in Batspeak translates into. You were right Tim." He said getting up and walking away.

* * *

Batman sat in his cave watching the news for any signs of trouble when a news alert started.

"It's just in that the Joker was found dead in Arkham Asylum minutes after he was handed in by Batman." Vicki Vale reported.

Batman stood out of the chair staring at the TV in shock.

"Studies report that his body was under a lot of stress and trauma before he finally left earth. Guards stated that the scene was like one out of a horror movie. "

Batman blinked in shock, sitting back against the chair before he spotted a note in the corner addressed to him. He picked it up reading it,  _'At least know you don't have to worry about anyone knowing your secret identity.'_

He growled crushing the paper, Scarlet and Crimson as much as it pained him were now criminals. And he would deal with then like he did any other criminals.


	8. Chapter 8

Richard held Wally in his lap as he watched him vibrate violently as a result of the tranquilizer dart he had been shot with. One thing for sure was that he was going to have burns all over his chest and arms but he didn't care as long as Wally was okay in the end. Was this justice? Richard thought to himself watching the one and only person he had left in the world vibrate in agony.

Batman had caused this, the person who claimed to fight for peace and justice to protect innocents had did this to Wally because they were trying to kill a man who claimed the life of innocents, who initiated chaos. Where was the justice in that? Where was the justice when Wally had his throat torn apart, or when he had his jaw smashed to pieces? Where was the justice when he was blown sky high? Where was the justice!

A whimper alerted him to the fact that he was squeezing too hard and he lighten his grip, heart fluttering in relief as Wally shifted in his lap mumbling about a bastard millionaire. Wally was gonna be okay.

_'We fucked up Dick.'_

_'How so.'_

_'We should've got more information from Bats before we attacked.'_

_'Good point.'_

_'Oh well.'_

_'I've been thinking, now that we've killed the Joker. Now what? Batman is probably out notifing everyone about us and out looking for us.'_

_'I don't know.'_  Richard thought back pressing a button and allowing a million different holographic screens to appear in front of them.

"Queen of Biayala-"

"New day welcome to the-"

"Schools close –"

"Lex Luthor has been found innocent on-"

"New version of vigilante justice-"

Wally blinked looking up at Richard who smiled down on him both thinking the same thing. They would be the ones to bring justice to the world.

* * *

" _Hello people of Gotham how are you feeling tonight?_ " Crimson smiled.

Everyone stared confused at the men on the TV, except for one Bruce sat up in his chair typing into his wrist as he headed to Mt. Justice.

Crimson had beach blonde hair and light brown eyes wearing a nice expansive looking suit with a red tie. His partner Scarlet had caramel colored hair and dark brown eyes also wearing a classy suit with a red tie.

_"You guys might not recognize us but its Scarlet and Crimson, you know the guys who took out the Joker."_

"There's no way." Artemis muttered.

"This is the theory me and Tim were talking about." Bart said.

"It's him. Now that I'm actively listening for his voice I recognize it but it sounds kinda strange." Connor stated, "But why isn't Wally talking. He never shuts up, err I mean."

_"I'm sure some of you don't believe us so I'll have my friend prove its us."_

Scarlet smiled and smirked, " _Hello Gotham_." He singsonged.

"Oh. " Connor mumbled.

" _Don't worry I won't sound like this forever, but it'll be a while we have bigger plans in motion."_

 _"You see, we decided that the Joker just isn't enough. There's other people like him in the world and we need to wipe them all out. With one weed more will sprout up." Crimson said, "So we'll be going after every criminal that needs exterminating. Fair warning now, those of you who want to stop before things get ugly I suggest you do so now. Now you'll always know who were going after, you might not get it now but you will soon. Toodles._ "

* * *

Lex Luthor smiled at the cameras, as he stepped out of his limo, he loved making Superman look like a bad guy and being exonerated of all charges due to them not having any prove well that was just lovely.

"It is good to see you again Lex." Mercy stated.

"And you as well." He said

She walked behind him silently keeping any reporter from getting to close when all of a sudden she jumped in the air and caught an arrow aimed for Lex Luthor.

"I do believe there maybe an assassination attempt coming on."

Lex Luthor turned from where the arrow had came from, seeing two men standing on the rooftop across from him. Crimson and Scarlet had targeted him, how interesting.

Before anyone could do anything else the arrow in Mercy's hand began to beep, as she she threw it up only for the martian girl to appear out of now where containing it with her mind.

Then her and the rest of her friends headed after Crimson and Scarlet. He watched them go, or in particular watched Kid Flash and Robin go. He didn't understand the mechanics of superheroes but he had been sure that Crimson and Scarlet where Kid Flash and Robin.

"Well that was unexpected." Scarlet mumbled softly as their old team headed for them.

"Who knows maybe we can get them on our side." Crimson shrugged.

"What's up guys." Scarlet smiled, grinning at the flinches he received.

"Wally, Dick." M'gann said softly, "We don't wanna fight you."

"No you only want to turn us in so we can spend the rest of our lives in prison."

"What do you expect you killed somebody!" Artemis shouted.

"Not just somebody the Joker. The man responsible for causing you guys to flinch whenever I talk!" Wally shouted.

"Guys please calm down. We understand but killing was and is still not the answer."

"We use to be like you guys once. That is until we grew up. You can keep on throwing them in prison but they'll keep on coming out. We're gonna get rid of the problem once and for all."

"We're sorry guys we don't wanna fight you but we'll have to if we will." M'gann said softly as her eyes began glowing.

"Trust us." Wally smirked. "It wont be much of a fight."

* * *

The members of Young Justice sat at their base muttering amongst themselves.

"No more chances." M'gann said, rubbing her singed arm.

"No more hesitations." Superboy mumbled glaring at the ground.

"They're criminals and just like any other criminals we'll take them down." Aqualad stated.

"One way or another they're going down." Artemis murmured.

* * *

"It's a shame about all those reporters haven to been killed of with Lex." Crimson sighed, thinking about the bomb they had placed under his building. Like they were going to kill him with an arrow.

Scarlet nodded silently to himself, watching the news the good thing about it was that all criminals had stopped committing crimes in order to avoid the same fate as Luthor and the Joker.

"I've been thinking. Even after we kill all the villains we're gonna still have to deal with every member of the Justice League out for our blood." Scarlet said, it seemed the more he spoke the better his voice got, though not by much.

"I'm listening."

"Well I've been working on a plan, on how to deal with that." Scarlet said holding up a test tube filled with a white liquid.

They maintained eye contact talking through their mind, you never knew who was listening. When they were done Crimson smirked tackling Scarlet and peppering him with kisses.

"You are a genius."

"Well if I'm able to recreate the Flash experiment at the age of eleven I better be a genius." Scarlet snarked.

* * *

Pieter Cross waited for the beeping of the crosswalk before he started crossing the street adjusting his sunglasses and using his cane to feel for the sidewalk. He stopped abruptly as chills went down his back, too seconds later he vanished from sight.

"Sorry doctor but you won't be going in for work today."

"I figured as much." Cross stated. "Since you said doctor I'm assuming you know who I am."

"Correctomundo my dear friend." Scarlet said.

"Scarlet and Crimson. Can I also assume I'm hear to fix your voice."

"Both our voices actually, and be our first test subject." Crimson stated. "Don't try any funny business if you know what's good for you. I'm gonna assume Batman informed everyone we are the former Robin and Kid Flash, so you already know that if you try anything you'll become a very lonely doctor. Understood?"

"Clearly." Dr. Mid-Nite said standing up. "I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will."


	9. Chapter 9

"I sound amazing." Scarlet grinned.

Crimson smiled at his friend, his voice sounded beautiful and energetic and joyful like it use to before.

"Someone's cocky." He laughed.

Scarlet grin grew larger listening to his friend laugh, it was melodic, wonderful and contagious, he thought laughing himself.

"I've been thinking." Crimson muttered, "The villains will just stay low until they come back out of hiding. Why not just take over everything. Make sure no villains are made, you know any weird accidents were on the scene abused children, weird diseases we put a stop to it."

"That actually sounds ideal, we can make the world a better place. Too bad the capes will never go for that." Scarlet muttered.

"We don't need their approval." Crimson stated, motioning to Dr. Mid-Nite who was sitting their quietly waiting for his next command.

"Good point." Scarlet muttered, "But forcing everyone to drink that, could be a hassle. "I've been thinking of using that tranq dart Bats used on me. Naked to the human eye and faster than the speed of light. Or course it'll be much smaller wouldn't want just anyone pulling them out and of course a wireless button to control them all."

"Scarlet have I ever told you how brilliant you are." Crimson said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pecking his cheek.

"You could stand to mention it more." Scarlet chuckled.

They were both really affectionate kids growing up and only having each other to trust all their affection went to one another. Neither one wanted to pursue a romantic relationship, yet at the same time neither once could picture life without the other, whether as friends or more.

"So who's next?" Crimson asked, pulling up a holographic screen filled with a long list of people.

Scarlet looked at the list and grinned, "Why not pay a few visits to our past. I'm sure they'd love to see us."

* * *

"Bane we've come for you." Crimson giggled hysterically.

"Prepare to meet your doom." Scarlet said impersonating a ghost voice.

"Crimson and Scarlet I presume." Bane spoke, increasing in size as he amped the venom flowing to his body.

"Our reputations precede us I see."

"Look he thinks we're gonna waste our time fighting him."

"You know Bane a thing you learn quickly is that when you're trying to kill somebody its best to do it quickly so that means no fighting."

"Luckily for us we happen to be experts in that area."

"Think of it this way at least well make it fast."

Bane looked around in the trees trying to spot where the voices were coming from. He wouldn't admit to being scared even if it killed him.

* * *

Batman sat in the batcave mulling over the past. How could things have gone so wrong? His son was alive, alive but dead. The Robin he knew was dead. He could see their point how could he not? Killing would get the job done, end everything permanently. Bruce tugged off his cowl staring at a blank wall, they needed help. Killing however easy it may seem was not the answer. Once you started down that path it was hard to find your way home. But he would help them, they were his sons. Having Wally over all the time he'd become to think of the child as another son. First things first he needed to get Barry up to date. He hasn't spoken to him in years. The speedster had quit the Justice League, rejoining a few years ago when Bart had shown up. He would also have to inform the rest of the Justice League as well.

Unintentionally his thoughts went to Diana. She was a no nonsense superhero who had often killed many of her enemies. Albeit they were Gods among other mythological entities but still. She had often told him that half of his villain population wouldn't exist if she had her way. He wondered if Barry still felt the same way.

* * *

Aqualad stared at Crimson and Scarlet, water bearers lowering. How could he fight them? They were his friends, the first protégés. The first people on land to accept him for him.

Connor glared sy the ground angrily, a small part of him hoping this was just another mind simulation like before. However he knew it wasn't the case, not the people he was suppose to be fighting had rescued him giving him a better life. One had gave him the moon how was he suppose to fight back?

They had been sent to respond to what they had thought had been Bane on a rampage instead it was Robin and Wally waiting for them at the scene.

 _'Their names are Crimson and Scarle_ t.' Aqualad thought to himself.

"Hey guys how's it going." Scarlet said, "I got my voice fixed."

Artemis was the only one of the team who didn't lower her bow. She had been betrayed by everyone she considered family, what was two more. Not to say it didn't hurt. She blinked again trying to focus. Could she do it could she attack them especially now that they seemed so normal.

The first two times they had fought seemed so different they hadn't realized who it was at first, the second time had been pure adrenaline seeing them after being forced to safe Luthor and than realizing he was dead no matter what. Now they seemed so normal as if they could rejoin the team and everything would go back to normal.

Everyone began to thank their lucky stars that Tim and Bart weren't available to go on this mission. They didn't want to know how either couplet would react.

"Please come with us. Turn yourselves in." M'gann pleaded.

"You know M'gann. It just hit me we would've made a horrible couple." Scarlet said, "You're so..." He trailed off thinking for a world.  _Sweet, innocent, kind._ "Perfect." He blurted out, "I don't deserve you." He finished with a wide grin.

"Wally." She whispered.

"I don't go by that anymore beautiful." He smiled bitterly. "Wally was murdered and burnt to a crisp."

"We understand you're mad but this isn't the way-"

"Mad. Ha! Maybe at first with the Joker. That was our goal. Kill him and move on. Then we thought of a better idea. Why not kill them all and save the world." Crimson said.

"Look we'd rather not fight but if we have to." Scarlet said disappearing from view as Crimson swung into the trees.

The team broke out into action soon after. Everything was going fine until Artemis clipped Crimson sending him crashing to the ground.

"Sheesh Arty that really hurt." Crimson mumbled clutching his arm.

"I-I'm didn't." She stuttered making her way over to him, "Robin are you okay?"

"You always were easy to fool." He laughed and grabbed her arm flipping her over on her back.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming." Batman said sharply, "We have two problems Dr. Mid-Nite is missing and the two criminals Scarlet and Crimson are actually Wally and Dick."

A flurry of chatter rose up among the superheroes before quieting down as Flash spoke. "Bruce that's - why would you even say something like that?"

"What point do I have in lying about this?" He said. "Besides I checked their graves their empty."

"Fine if what your saying is true then how'd they come back?" Flash asked.

"And more importantly why are they murdering people?" Superman asked.

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions."

Barry sat silently, he knew now that killing wasn't the answer. Sure it'd provide instant relief that would only last for a few seconds before realizing killing somebody else wouldn't bring back your loved ones.

Not to mention with, his powers he'd be tempted to just kill off everyone he didn't like or want to deal regardless of whether or not they deserved it. He hasn't spoken to Bruce in years until just now his pride wouldn't let him but if Wally's sanity and judging from the look on Superman's face his life was on the line, well he'd would havee to get over it. For Wally's sake. Only for family. Always for his family.

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul watched the news with horror. Three dead. Three men dead who all seemed impossible to kill, all murdered in a span of two weeks. He rubbed at his face in exasperation, Luthor and Bane hadn't even done anything to warrant their deaths at least not yet. It was obvious that Robin and Kid Flash had gone off the deep end. He knew it and knew at once they wouldn't stop. They'd justify every single death in their minds, even those of the superheroes they were so fond of when it eventually came down to it they would strike.

He knew when throwing their bodies in the Lazarus Pit he was taking a risk. They were in there for a few weeks before finally healing properly and even then their voices were still destroyed. Now their minds were too. He had owed to Batman and the Flash, he should've known better now the whole world was doomed thanks to the actions of a weak fool. Now all he could do was prepare to live in the new age order, if he was allowed to live.


	10. Chapter 10

"I figured it out!" Tim shouted.

"Figured what out?" Artemis questioned, holding her side.

"Wally and Dick's game plan."

Kaldur sighed popping his dislocated shoulder into place. The more he fought against them the less inclined he was to hold back.

"What game plan?" M'gann asked, "All they're doing is murdering people."

Crimson and Scarlet had gone on a murdering spree, taking out villains left and right. Young Justice would either be too late or after fighting off the duo find out that, the villain had been killed mysteriously.

The Justice League though concerned were spending their time searching for Dr. Mid-Nite they were heroes alright, heroes with their own ideals on what was important.

"Well yeah but i, figured out who we can now who their next victims err target is."

"How exactly?" Artemis said raising a brow.

"Well whenever we run into them, they either have own outfits related to the person they're killing now or the person they're gonna kill next." Tim explained.

"I get it. Like they went after Joker and had clown stuff on and with Bane red and skulls. Then when they went after Riddler they had on yellow and black which was symbol for Queen Bee who they got to next." Bart said.

"Exactly." Tim said not to mention how the person dies depends on how Scarlet and Crimson feel about that particular villain.

"Like the Joker." Connor stated.

"Luthor was only blown up, but Bane had his spine broken and his neck snapped. Riddler was just shot in the chest and Queen Bee was decapitated." Kaldur said.

M'gann collapsed on the couch, rubbing her forehead. "What happens when all the villains are dead. What are they gonna do then?"

"I don't know. Maybe they'll turn themselves in." Jaime suggested.

"Somehow I don't see that happening anytime soon." Artemis deadpanned, "I get that killing is wrong and all but why are we even wasting our time trying to save villains."

Everyone stayed silent for in their heads they were all wondering the same thing.

* * *

"How many villains have killed so far?" Scarlet asked, walking around their base.

"I don't know." Crimson shrugged, "I never knew how many villiains we had until now. It's such a hassle. I've been thinking, why don't we just gather all the villains in one little place and just blow the house sky high."

Scarlet blinked thinking to himself, "That actually sounds good, but how are gonna weed them out."

Crimson smirked, "Don't forget about our little body downstairs."

Scarlet grinned slowly, "I forget how evil you are sometimes." He vibrated excitedly, "I'll be right back! I have to take care of something first."

Crimson's smiled faltered, "Wait where-" He trailed off as Scarlet left the hideout and sighed, he'd might as well start getting things ready. He stood up pushing his chair back and made his way dwonstairs.

* * *

Kaldur sighed staring at the letter he had gotten. He'd question how they had delivered if he didn't know the answer himself. Crimson and Scarlet had snuck into the base last night and left them a letter. He sighed rereading it once more.

_Hello Kaldur how is your team doing? We've decided to make you an offer you can or can't refuse its up to you. You see I could care less about how this all ends I have a plan for everything but our buddy Wally is a little more sentimental than I am. I'm offering you a chance for you team to join us in our reign of justice. If you don't well there will be consequences we won't kill you all though we easily could, no no you'll just cone to us on you're on. One might say you'll all come to see yourselves clearly and understand us all better._

"Hey Kaldur whatcha reading?" Bart asked walking into the room, followed by Jaime.

He inwardly smiled, thinking about their relationship as much as they tried to hide it, they were really obvious. Like the way Jaime stood close to Bart like slightly protecting him or how Bart would lean on Jaime for support fingers brushing ever so lightly. Or even now with the hickeys covering Bart's neck where he was sure there was more underneath his costume. Kaldur applauded for being able to find love and comfort in times like these much like M'gann and Connor.

"It is a note from Wally and Robin." He confessed.

"A note from who?" Artemis said, walking into the room followed by M'gann and Connor.

"Why did they send us a note?" Connor asked.

"They want us to join them, in their reign of Justice." Kaldur said.

"What, are they serious?" Artemis asked, "Why-"

"Judging from the letter I'm assuming Wally misses us."

"What about Robin?" Connor asked.

"He's not as sentimental."

* * *

Scarlet stopped as he arrived in Central City. He tapped his chin trying to remember if he knew where the hideout still was. Before he could go a red blur appeared in front of him and soon he was face to face with The Flash.

"Uncle Barry!" He called out hugging him, "I've missed you !"

Barry blinked slowly, wrapping his hands around his nephew gently. "I've missed you too Wally."

Scarlet pulled away, "I don't go by Wally anymore. He's dead. My name is Scarlet. Not a real name its a color after all. After Crimson and I are done with all this we'll use real names again but I don't think I'm gonna go by Wally anymore. He died three years ago and he's not coming back. What are you doing here?"

Barry nodded frowning, "I should be asking you that. I just wanted to talk to you, about the killing spree you've been on lately."

"I'm not gonna stop."

"Wal-Scarlet I know it feels good, it makes you feel better about everything but it won't make anything better." He said acing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle Barry don't you see it's not about that anymore. I mean at first when we went after the Joker, it was all about getting evil than we realized something. Who's stopping all the other villains? No one so now we are." Wally shrugged, "We're making the world a better place."

Barry stared at his nephew seeing the absolute determination in his eyes he truly beloved in his cause. He removed his shoulder and glanced at his nephew's eyes again, despite the contacts lenses he could still see the desperation and madness hidden in them. Was he a lost cause? Should he cut his losses and arrest him right on the spot?

"What about the Justice League? We can't allow you to just murder people even if they are villains. Will you kill us all too if no when we continue to fight back?"

"Yes the Justice League is a problem but soon you'll all join us. I wouldn't kill any of you except maybe Superman he's kind of a dick sometimes. That reminds me I was here to visit the Rouges." Scarlet said snapping his fingers.

"You're gonna murder them too, I know they're bad guys but they have a no kill rule."

"I'm not going to kill them. I'm gonna make a deal with them, speaking of which you and I have some negotiating to do."

"Kid I don't agree with your methods."

Scarlet sighed, shaking his head. "I figured you might say that. It's a good thing I learned a few new tricks."

Barry blinked as the world around him began to slow down and made a lunge for Scarlet who deftly dodged. Why was he moving so slow?

"Did you know that I can now take speed from living creatures including speedsters." Scarlet said behind him. "I have other tricks I learned too but this one is important right now."

Barry turned in what felt like slow motion as Sc- no his own nephew the boy he considered a son, Wallace Rudolph West, jab a small device into his neck. He fell to the ground as his vision went blurry on his hands and knees.

"Sorry Uncle Barry." Wally said softly, "Too bad I'm not sorry enough."

He looked up, as everything started getting darker and blacked creeped in from the corners of his ryes, he could barley make out what his nephew was saying. "Kill...control." Being the last thing he heard before he collapsed.

* * *

Scarlet stared at the Rouges hideout wondering if he should knock or just vibrate through the doors.

"Hello Cold."

Len Snart turned around seeing a weird kid dressed in blues, greens, yellows and reds.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Aw come on you don't recognize me. At all, haven't you been watching the news?"

"No time for the news." Cold said raising his gun.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Scarlet asked.

Cold said nothing making Scarlet nod, "Oh I see they're behind me. Anyway so since none of you watch the news. I'm Scarlet." He finished standing in front of all The Rouges.

"The one who's been murdering-"

"Righeto Piper but I also use to go by Kid Flash. The original of course."

"Baby Flash, weren't you-"

"Murdered by the Joker. Yep. Came back killed him and me and my friend Crimson are killing all villains so nobody has to fear being blown up by psychotic clowns anymore." Scarlet said cutting Trickster off.

"But you know we ain't like those other villains we got a no kill rule." Heatwave said.

"I know but you're still criminals and Crimson and I can't have that in our new world."

"You here to kill us cause let me tell ya-" Captain Boomerang started.

"Nah, course not. I'm here to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Cold said.

"Well Crimson and I are taking over and the people were not gonna kill might cause trouble so if you agree to let us control you than you wont died."

"Mind control. You're crazy!" Cold shouted

"I ain't letting you implant stuff in My brain." Mirror Master said.

"I was afraid you'd all disagree but I don't wanna kill ya all."

"Well being mind control doesn't sound to great ether kid." Cold snapped.

"Joker really messes you up didn't he?" Piper muttered.

Scarlet ignored both of them, "Oh well you guys won't be complaining after your free will is gone. I already but the devices on you all. Sooo it doesn't matter."

"What!" Mirror Master shouted.

"Yep they're inside your bodies attached to your nervous system. Final product. The first one was this large bug that was obvious on the back of your neck and anyone could just take it off. The second was smaller, but what if someone took the remotes you know. This last one sinks into your skin and attaches itself to your nervous system and Crimson and I control you with our minds cause we have one to in our bodies. The only way to turn em off is to kill us." Scarlet grinned, "Anyway toodles enjoy your last night of freedom boys. Or maybe not since you'll be passing out just about now."

Scarlet sighed and shook his head, wondering what he should do next when he snapped his fingers as an idea struck him and ran out the building leaving the Rouges bodies scattered across the floor.

* * *

Crimson scowled glancing at his outfit which was covered with blood spots.

"Great you got me messy I hate bring messy." He scowled holding up a sledgehammer. With that being said he brought it down on his victim's leg relishing the scream he got from his victim.

Before they had tried to suppress their suppress their screams of pain it was really amusing.

Crimson stalked around the figure laid out on the table, and tsked slapping his face. "You got me dirty. You know Wilson I expected more of a fight from you."

"Sorry to dissapoint you." Slade Wilson gasped out.

"I'm sorry too, its no fun this way." Crimson said taking out a chainsaw, "I was gonna do this to Sports master, but that's Artemis's dad so she'd might be mad about that. Oh well this will work just fine for you." Crimson stated bring the chainsaw down and sawing Deathstroke's body in half relishing in the screams he got in return.

After he was done Crimson wiped his face getting blood on it and sighed, "I think that was our last villain besides her. After Scarlet and I kill her we can start on subduing the other superheroes. Even though Scarlet has already started I'm sure."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard is more ruthless than Wally, I did this because of the mentors they grew up with, would influence how they act and think a bit. So Robin is a little more cruel like Batman and Wally is more nicer and good natured even if crazy like The Flash. 
> 
> Background details not written in the story: They've killed all the villains except for one, can you guess who she is? Also they've been slowly abducting superheroes and whoever else they want and implanting them with mind control devices. The Justice League has been trying to find the missing superheroes and tasked Young Justice with trying to stop Crimson and Scarlet from killing the villains.

"I think it's safe to assume that the recent abductions and kidnappings coralles with the lack of murders in the villain community." Wonder Woman stated. "The question is why?"

"Isn't obvious." Green Lantern said, "They've killed off all the bad guys and now they're coming for us. I just can't believe they would do this."

"I've been investigating how the two of them returned to life in the first place. It was Ra's Al Ghul's doing." Batman spoke up.

"Why would he do that?" Superman asked.

"Apparently he felt he owed me and Flash. He had hired the Joker as a distraction so he could steal something from the museum. What he did not anticipate was open sidekicks being there instead and the Joker murdering them."

"So how did he bring him back? Last I recall man's world is not capable of bringing the dead back."

"Under normal circumstances we aren't. He took their bodies and three them in the Lazarus Pit. A toxic bath filled with rejuvenating chemicals, he'd been using it to extend his life span. However Ra's would only stay in for about five minutes, Wally and Robin were in their for two weeks. In a toxic waste like that-"

"Its no wonder they went insane."

"Okay we know how they were brought back to life, and why they went on a killing spree against every criminal we've ever fought, what we don't know is why are they kidnapping heroes." Green Lantern said.

"I don't think they intend to kill the superheroes they've captured." Batman said, "We need to find out what exactly they're doing with everyone they captured."

"Who's all left than?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Us." Superman said, "The founding members and Young Justice."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"We can not be sure Diana. However I am curious as to how they were able to find so many superheroes, especially those in their civilian identities." Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"That might be my fault. Seeing as he was my protege I made sure Robin knew the secret identity of every superhero just-"

"Just what?" Diana scowled.

"In case we went rogue." Superman finished.

"Oh how the tables have turned. Irony is really something." Green Lantern said.

"So what do we do?" Hawkgirl said, "I'm certainly not waiting around to be captured."

"That is all we can do, I've yet to locate their hideout, without that knowledge we can't strike."

"Let's say we fight them. What do we do. Just locked them up? They're to dangerous to just be throw in on jail, Joker had already proven that. They have a point we'd through them in jail and they'd be back out in a heartbeat." Hawkgirl said.

"There isn't much to do besides throwing them in jail or..." Green Lantern trailed off as the remaking superheroes all thought the same thing.

If they did kill Wally and Dick, were they justified or were they hypocrites. Could they kill the men reminiscent of the two children they had grown to love.

"We need to talk to the team to make safety precautions." Batman said.

"I still can't believe Wally kidnapped his own uncle." Superman stated.

All eyes turned to the empty chair where Flash would currently reside, what where they suppose to be. What action should they take?

* * *

" _Kid Flash and Robin were out late at night..._ _Kid Flash and Robin heard a scream of fright...Kid Flash and Robin tried to put up a fight...Kid Flash and Robin didn't survive that night._ " Scarlet said, cranking a wheel on the rack.

Harley Quinn let out a scream as her limbs were stretched across the rack, tears rolling down her face.

"Aw you didn't like that one? We'll I've got another one. _Robin and Kid Flash were out on patrol...Robin and Kid Flash went on a stroll...Robin and Kid Flash fell through a hole...Rbin and Kid Flash didn't come back from patrol._ " Crimson said, dragging a knife down her bare belly.

With one final crank Harley Quinn let out a scream as her bones where dislocated and broken with loud pops.

"Honestly I don't see why you're crying we did way worse, to the Joker, you know the psychopath you helped kill us! Well the tables gave turned Ms. Quinnzel." Scarlet said.

Harley Quinn did nothing but continue to scream annoying her captors.

"I think its time we've silenced her." Crimson said holding up a pair of weird looking tongs.

A pink muscle laid on the floor as blood dripped put of Harley Quinns body. She was no longer screaming or making any noise instead she would jerk hardly her mouth open as tears ran down her face as Scarlet and Crimson cut her open.

"You'll be happy to know that you survived far longer than The Joker." Scarlett grinned, "Though I suppose he had way more severe injuries."

Harley Quinn glared at them, as much as she could bother her eyes were practically swollen shut, along with having her tongue ripped out, her limbs torn apart and her body carved into it was a wonder she was still alive. Poor Mistah J having to deal with these two maniacs.

"But then again The Joker didn't cry as much as you did. Actually he took us a while before he started begging, it was wonderful. Hmm." Crimson said tapping his chin.

"Don't worry my darling-" Scarlet started

"Soon you'll be reunited with your precious love." Crimson finished.

Scarlet snapped his fingers and one Poison Ivy came pulling what look liked a coffin. She had a blank expression on her face and her eyes were glossy.

"I bet you're wondering why we kept her?" Crimson said, "We'll need her to supply a food source for the new world."

This time Crimson tilted his head and Harley Quinn found herself being untied as two figures each grabbed and arm dragging her over to the coffin since she couldn't walk. Blinking in shock she realized the two figures were Cheshire and Red Arrow.

They left the room and Harley Quinn was face to face with her captor's shoes. She watched them lay the coffin on the floor before one of them grabbed her and the other opened it.

She recoiled immediately in fear trying to escape even if it was useless, spikes among spikes the coffin was completely filled with coffins and that wasn't even the worst part their in the coffins laid the decaying destroyed body of The Joker.

He was missing an eye and his skin appeared to have been flayed, he was missing an arm and an leg and...Harley threw up her vomit mixing with blood as teats rolled down her face.

"I don't know why you're crying were reuniting you with your lover aren't we?" Scarlet said.

"You guys can be together in death just like we were." Crimson said.

Harley was jerked up this time it was a mind controlled Sportsmaster who pushed her into the iron coffin leaving her face to face with the destroyed face of her sweetheart as thousands of spikes pierced through her body. The last thing she feels is the pain lacing through her body as the iron coffin is closed and the laughter of the boys she had helped murdered, the murders she feels herself slightly regretting before everything goes black.

* * *

Scarlet and Crimson spend the next few days planning for their final strike. They had decided to save their old team for lady and focus on taking out the remaining members of the Justice League.

"What if we die?" Scarlet muttered, "Can we die?"

Crimson shrugged, "I don't know. Sides it doesn't matter we won't be dying anytime soon."

"I suppose you're right."

Scarlet let out a sigh, shaking his hair, he was dressed in his old Kid Flash outfit and had washed the dye out of his hair and taken out his contacts leaving him with the bright red hair and green eyes.

Crimson had done the same, though you couldn't see his blue eyes, but he was dressed in his old Robin outfit and had even styled his hair the same.

The plan was to make them sympathetic and hesitant when they saw then looking like they did a few years ago.

"Sometimes I wonder. Are they right in trying to oppose us, I mean we want the world to be a better place but everything we've done so far." Crimson said.

"I know, but just think when this is all over we'll have the better world and won't have to fight anymore. This is all worth it in the end." Scarlet said, "Don't go getting cold feet on me now."

"Yeah, you're right." Crimson grinned. He held it his hand to Scarlet who took it.

"I love you Wally."

"I love you too Dick."

Scarlet pulled in his friend for a hug, both of them hugging tightly, just in case ran through both their minds, just in case they didn't survive this, just in case one of them came back and the other didn't.

Just in case they were wrong the whole time and they were the evil ones who deserved to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crimson and Scarlet have killed all the villains except for, the Rogues, Sportsmaster and Cheshire, Savage and Klarion those are under their control.
> 
> They've also kidnapped all of the remaining superheroes except for their old team and the founding members of the Justice League (minus Flash).
> 
> Ra's Al Ghul fled the country a while back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of slash towards the end. I warned you. No it's not between Wally and Dick.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." Wally said pointing at the pictures he had laid out on a table. One hand was covering his eyes while the other was pointed at a picture.

"Looks like Green Lantern is up first." Dick sighed.

"Great, I'll just show him my costume and he'll lose." Wally snickered.

"Looks like we're headed to Coast City." Dick smiled.

* * *

Hal Jordan flew around Coast City scanning for any signs of trouble. Batman had warned them to be on their guard seeing as they were the only superheroes left.

He let out a sigh and landing on a building he still couldn't believe that Wally and Robin had turned into this. Hal ran a hand through his hair as he thought back to when he first meant them. They were so cute and full of life and energy and now...now they were the enemies.

Hal let out a pained yell as he was knocked on his back and sent flying to the ground.

"Green Lantern." The voice of Hawkgirl came in, "Are you there. What's going on?"

Hal looked up seeing bright colors on the roof he had previously been standing on and replied back, "I think some old friends have come to visit me."

"Hal, do not engage. They're stronger than they look." She said.

"They're nothing but a couple of sidekicks. I can handle them." Green Lantern said turning off his comn link.

He stood up and was knocked back down on his feet and felt a tugging of his ring.

"Nice try." He smirked sending a green fist flying towards the two which sent the two of them skidding across the street.

"Too bad we weren't really aiming for your ring?" Wally grinned standing up.

Hal glared at them ready to send another strike when he felt an itching sensation in the back of his neck and frowned.

'This was our real goal.'

Looking around Hal could no longer see Wally or Robin and scowled.

'Now do us a favor and call Hawkgirl for back up.'

Hal let out a growl as his body began to act against his will.

"Hawkgirl are you there?"

"Hawkgirl here, what's wrong."

"I need backup."

'Please recognize something is wrong.' Hal thought to himself, 'I never ask for back up.'

It was silent for a while before she responding, "I'm on my way."

'Dammit.'

'You're such a good superhero Green Lantern.' Robin snickered.

Before he could do anything not that he could anyway, Hawkgirl flew down to join him on the ground.

"Where are they?"

Wally placed the nano chip on her neck and took a step back avoiding her as he swung her mace around.

"Don't you know you always check your surroundings first."

"Hal you led me into a -" She didn't finish as Robin and Wally took control of her body.

'I see.' She thought to herself, watching the way Hal stood stoically, 'they have him too.'

"Now." Robin said walking up to her and placing a few nano chips in her hand, "You'll put these on the rest or your friends when you get to the watchtower."

She watched in awe as her body took the chips registering the fact that she was no longer in control before everything turned black.

Hawkgirl sat in the meeting room with Green Lantern retelling the tell of how they had encountered Kid Flash and Robin and how the two had escaped before a fight could began.

"Strange that they didn't apprehend you two like all the other superheroes they've faced off against." Batman stated.

"Obviously they couldn't handle us." Green Lantern boasted.

Hawkgirl shrugged scanning the room, she wouldn't be able to chip them all, so who should she focus on. No this is wrong! They are her friends she shouldn't be trying to chip them but her commanders would be so happy if she did. She glanced around the room and spotted J'onn staring intently at her.

"Shit." She muttered.

It happened in a flash J'onn had stood up to warn them that Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were not in control of their minds and they chipped him sending him crashing yo the ground as he fought to regain control of his mind.

Instead of staying to fight Hawkgirl and Green Lantern left along with Martian Manhunter, as Green Lantern carried their companion out of the room Hawkgirl struck her mace against the door panel causing it to short circuit and close as Batman came running giving them the five seconds they needed to escape.

* * *

Later in the week the three remaining superheroes were in Bruce's manor discussing ideas.

"We need to disband the team." Batman stated, "Besides use they're the only superheroes left."

"I understand you're concerns, but if that's the case its better if they stick together." Wonder Woman objected.

"I suppose you're right in that regard, besides if we attempt to disband them, they'll just sneak around which will be more dangerous with those two on the lose." Superman added.

"We need to find them and a put a stop to this." Wonder Woman said, slamming her hand into a table and breaking it.

"But we have no idea where they are, with Flash's speed they could be anywhere."

"But Kid Flash was never that fast to begin with." Superman protested.

"Before he died maybe, but since his death his speed has increased exponentially."

"So how do we find them?"

"We-"

They were cut off as sirens began airing off in the Batcave.

"What's going on?" Superman shouted.

"It's alarms if Mount Justice were ever attacked." Batman said, typing buttons furiously as screens of Mount Justice popped up on his computer.

"You have cameras in the locker room?" Wonder Woman frowned raising an eyebrow.

"I don't watch all the video feeds. The cameras are just there has a precaution."

* * *

Jaime Reyes tidied his room, humming softly to himself then stopped why was he cleaning up? Bart was coming over and the room was always a mess by the time he left anyways. Instead he got dressed and began working on homework to pass the time.

'Wind levels indicate approaching abnormally fast meta human, but does not match that of the Impulse.' The scarab stated.

'Does not match that of the Impulse? Wait, then who else could it be?'

Jaime Reyes got his answer when one Wally West appeared in front of him. He stared in shock focusing on the bright green eyes that reminded him of his boy-now wasn't the time. Shaking his head he took a step back.

"Armo-"

Jaime Reyes was cut off ash he was attacked from behind, a hand over his mouth as Wally stalked closer, "We had to make a special one for you."

He blinked just barely able to see the nanochip Wally had in his hand, he struggled to get free when a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth. Jaime Reyes blinked as his world began to turn black, the last thing being heard was a voice telling him to give Bart his regards.

* * *

 

"Jaime?" A voice said hesitantly shaking him. "Are you okay?"

Jaime sat up rubbing his head, as the events of what happened came back to him. He tried to open his mouth to warn Bart but all he could do was nod. Inside Jaime was cursing Wally and Robin with all his might. Mind control was one thing, but one where he still had his own mind but just couldn't control his body or his actions that was just cruel.

"What were you doing on the floor?"

Jaime looked up into the jade green eyes that were Bart's so much like Wally's yet so different. Wally's were cold and empty and just wrong, shining with insanity. Bart's were warm and open and beautiful, he felt like crying he was going to betray Bart and couldn't even do anything about it.

"Sleeping. I decided to take a nap."

"Why not sleep in your bed."

Jaime blinked as the part of him working under the commands of the chip began to focus on chipping Bart. "Did you really come here to interrogate me or are we gonna do something else?" He smirked.

It worked in a second he had a lap full of speedster and warm lips upon his own. Sighing in happiness and defeat, Jaime trailed one hand up Bart's spine slowly causing Bart to purr happily. When he reached his neck, he struggled trying to take back control but it was useless.

"I''m sorry Bart."

Bart pulled away frowning, "Sorry, sorry for what?"

Jaime placed the nanochip on Bart's neck, causing him to fall down and convulse before he blacked out. Apparently the nanochip had that affect on speedsters. "Sorry for that."

Pulling out his comn link he called out for Robin.

"Blue Beetle, what's up."

"I need you're help come over quick! Bart he just collapsed and I don't know why! What if he got hurt by a villain or-"

"Jaime! Calm down. I'm on my way!"

Jaime sighed, picking up the unconscious body of Bart and gently placing him on his bed, and kissing his forehead. He snorted inwardly, apparently his love for Bart held no bounds even with the nanochip too bad it wasn't strong enough to stop this from happening in the first place.

He sat and waited for Robin to show up and when he did he wasn't alone, he had brought Miss Martian with him. Smart. Jaime made no attempts in hiding his thoughts maybe M'gann would be able to fix things. He stalked closer to Robin who was near the bed checking over Bart, one hand ready to chip Robin when suddenly she gasped it was too late.

"Oh no!" M'gann shouted, watching in horror as Robin's frame shook before he stood there standing still. "Why is he just standing there?"

"Because he has no orders. I was ordered to chip Robin and Bart only."

"Why not me?"

"Because beautiful."

M'gann let out a gasp floating back in fear, Wally's voice had just come out of Jaime's mouth.

"Cool isn't it. We don't have the average mind control chip, no ours are far more advanced. All the chips are connected to me and Robin we can control any one we choose see what they see, hear what they hear, feel what they feel. I'm sure you get the gist of it. Anyway why not you, Robin and I, heh me and Robin, Robin and I, we, all those different ways of saying us, makes no difference really anyway as I was saying. We were feeling nostalgic, we want have a big reunion with you four and we couldn't do it with the imposters and replacements in the way. Now they're not. The question is you four first or a certain trio first."

"Why are you telling me all this."

"So you can tell the rest of your pathetic lot." A new voice said, Robin's coming from Bart's body. "We wanna see how you guys will prepare. That way it'll be even more fun when we take you down."

With that being said Bart grabbed Robin and Blue Beetle speeding out of the room leaving M'gann there floating there in shock. They wanted a battle well they were gonna get a war. With that last thought M'gann narrowed her eyes as she headed back to base they had to start preparing for combat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason everyone got taken down so easily, is that they only thought Wally and Robin were kidnapping heroes not mind controlling them, so they were caught off guard when their friends attacked. Wally and Robin purposely left the remaining seven for a reason, they want to enjoy capturing them and toy with them before breaking them.

Was it wrong that she had no qualms about killing children? Though she supposed they weren't children anymore, well one of them wasn't a child, neither was the other but he wasn't an adult. They were both still in their teens and had taken out almost every superhero on the planet. What would do when there was no resistance, they spoke of a better world but how could that exist with them as tyrannical rulers. There would be no better world only lies.

Maybe she shouldn't be so surprised by how far they've come they were always smart. She knew that, but that didn't prepare for they were all the same, hungry blood thirsty savages who would all kill each other for the same thing power. Whether they started off young or old all men craved the same thing in the end.

Could she kill them? Yes. She had often fought off demons and demigods who would take the from of little children thinking that maybe her motherly instinct would stop her from committing the deed. How wrong they were.

She would not succumb to their mind control. A roaring of a motorcycle drew Diana from her thoughts. She frowned she had purposely picked this place because it would be devoid of people.

The driver said nothing but continued on their path heading straight for her. Realizing their intention she stood he ground spreading her legs apart firmly on the ground and raised her arms in a fighting position. Diana smirked so much for their motorcycle.

The rider jumped off the motorcycle doing a back flip as the motorcycle stopped right in front of her.

Diana frowned, was this some kind of game? She kept her defensive position her warrior instincts telling her to stay on the offense. She was rewarded for following them when the motorcycle exploded in front of her sending her crashing into a tree from the backlash.

She got up pushing the tree off her with a grunt and cracked her neck and knuckles, so that was how they wanted to play.

The figure stood up and Diana eyed him he was shorter than she was and didn't look like much. Still she knew better than to underestimate a potential enemy.

The figure stood there staring at her and she scowled as she felt like he was undressing her with her eyes he took off his helmet and Diana wondered why she didn't immediately recognize his old costume.

"Robin." She said eyes narrowing.

"Hello Diana." He smirked. "And Goodbye."

He went into action and ran at her jumping up into the sit and throwing a spear in her direction. She held up a wrist and deflected and flew up towards him.

* * *

Clark Kent thought about life a a lot. Where he belonged in life and what was his purpose? He had assumed it was to use his powers to help people and keep citizens safe. Stop the bad guys lock them up stop them again.

But then Robin and Kid Flash killed the bad guys leaving him without purpose what did he use his powers for now? He doubt he could just lead a normal life not after everything he'd been through. So what was he suppose to do? His nemesis was dead, everyone was dead what was the point. Clark flew landing on a secluded beach, what exactly was he doing in life.

Clark turned his head hearing the sounds of footsteps heading his way. Rapid footsteps he stood up and was sent flying back from a super sonic punch to the gut sending sand flying all over the place.

"Woah, son of a bitch that hurt!" One Kid Flash whined shaking his sore hand.

Clark Sent got up dusting sand off his body and removing the ripped remains of his civilian wear.

"Wally."

"Sup Uncle Clark."

Superman felt his heart clench thinking of the excitable kid who had been so eager to save people. Now was not the time to let emotions get in the way.

* * *

Diana let out a grin and slugged him hard in the gut causing the air to leave his lungs. Robin doubled over and vomited on the ground.

"Give up child and make this easier on yourself."

"No." Robin choked out, pulling his fist back and punching Diana in the face with all his might.

Diana's head turned with the impact, but as Robin's fist withdrew she slowly turned and looked at him smirking. Moving her mouth she spat out some blood wiping away the remaining blood on her mouth with her hand.

"This will be fun." Diana grinned a bloody smile.

"You bet it will."

Diana threw her fist back for another punch only for Robin to jump in the air grabbing her out stretched arms and send her into a tree. He than ran at her with escrima sticks putting two to her sides and electrocuting her.

* * *

Superman flew forward throwing a punch at Wally's jaw sending his head back with a loud snap. He blinked in shock did he just kill the boy?

Like someone possessed Wally brought his head down grinning blood dripping down his chin. He slowly cracked his neck all while grinning.

"You know the best thing about coming back from the dead is that things like broken bones or necks can't kill us." Wally smirked, "Nope maybe if we were to blow up again."

Wally grabbed Superman's hand vibrating his own and pulling out the bones in his hand throwing them across the beach.

Clark let out a yell pushing Wally away and sending him flying into the ocean as he looked at his link bleeding hand. He let out a sigh using his laser vision to cauterize the wound.

He turned seeing Wally running at him and used his laser vision sending the boy crashing to the ground, Clark knew what his purpose was, it was to stop Kid Flash and Robin from taking over.

With that in mind as Wally ran toward him he braced himself for impact he was not going down without a fight.

* * *

Robin threw another punch but Diana caught the fist in her hand. Robin tried to pull his fist out of Diana's grip but he couldn't.

Slowly Diana started to squeeze his fist the sound of bone cracking as Robin cried out in pain. She brought her hand down bringing Robin to the ground as well.

Diana let go of Robin and before he could move, she punched him in the gut doubling him over then slugged him in the nose knocking him o the ground with blood dripping down his face.

"I suggest you surrender while you're still able to talk." She threatened, "I'm not like Clark or Bruce I will deal with my enemies."

"Which is why I've always liked you Diana and why you'll be a great addition to the team."

Robin charged at her tackling her to the ground and grabbed her by the waist using his acrobatic abilities to bend over backwards and bring her down on her head.

* * *

Wally dell to the ground as Clark tackled him and vibrated his foot through his stomach before kicking him and sending Clark flying over his head.

Superman pressed an arm into his bloody stomach knowing had he been a regular human he'd be dead. Before he could get up Wally was on him reigning down punches at super sonic speed.

He kicked Wally off of him and began to throw his own punches all of which Wally dodged with ease.

"I'm getting bored, I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Wally laughed before stopping clutching his side.

Clark smirked, "I think I put up more than you can handle."

"Yep even with the kryptonite you were tough to beat." Wally said opening his fist revealing the shard of kryptonite he had.

Clark paled, kryptonite, he must not have noticed due to all the adrenaline, and what he did he mean by tough to beat it wasn't over yet.

Wally walked to him holding out the rock and smirked as Clark fell to the ground, "All that fighting wear you out big guy? Don't worry." He held up another hand this one holding a chip. "It'll all be better soon."

Clark watched as Wally touched his neck and felt a numbing sensation spread throughout his body staring at the base of his neck he looked up at Wally trying to use his heat vision and felt nothing.

* * *

Diana kneeled on the floor throwing up blood as Robin walked towards her. She attempted to stand up but fell strength leaving her.

The former sidekick had threw a gas pellet at her which left her devoid of her powers and feeling all the injuries she had sustained in the battle.

"Kill me than." She spat on his boots refusing to look up, "I refuse to be your slave."

Robin grinned and grabbed her by her hair pulling her hair back and exposing her neck, "My dear I'm afraid you won't have a choice."

He stroked her neck and Diana spat at him in rage how dare he touch her without her permission?

Robin merely growled and took a step back, "I'd be mad if I didn't already have you in control."

"You're mad." She glared staring him in the eye, "You and Wally are just as bad as the Joker."

"No I am not!" Robin screeched, grabbing her face, "Don't you ever compare me to him!" He shouted slamming her face down on the ground with every word before releasing her and taking a few steps back.

He closed his eyes and sent a mental message to Wally.

_'I'm done. You?'_

_'Just finished.'_

_'Perfect.'_

_'Only five little Indians left.'_

_'And one by one they'll all fall down.'_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Wally and Robin are winning the fights is because they're fighting in a way most heroes don't to inflict pain, most heroes just try to take out the bad guy plain and simple, these two don't. Not to mention, they're sneakier, sometimes the simplest way to win a fight isn't the most honorable.


	14. Chapter 14

The team had yet to leave their base ever since M'gann had told them what she had witnessed. They wanted to be prepared and though they would all rather die then admit they were terrified. Their old teammates were out to take them down. Artemis sighed wondering how her mother was doing? She didn't wanna risk leaving and visiting her and being caught off guard and unable to fight do to her mother being there, but the guilt of just leaving her mother alone was eating away at her especially since she knew her dad and sister had probably been murdered. It was unfortunate that M'gann had been unable to figure out how to counteract their mind control, but then again she couldn't even figure out how it worked.

Kaldur looked up as Batman appeared on the monitor it had been a while since he had contacted them..

"What is it?" M'gann asked, hovering worriedly she could already tell this wouldn't be good news.

"Superman and Wonder Woman have been neutralized." He stated bluntly.

"The _two_  of them took down Superman and Wonder Woman by themselves." Connor asked, remembering back when he and Robin had to team up against Superman.

"Superman and Wonder Woman were taking down around the same time in different locations."

"Wait so they _each_  took on Superman and Wonder Woman and _won_?" Artemis asked incredulously, thinking back how Wally couldn't even keep himself from running into walls.

"It appears so. It's best for you four to stay where you are and keep on our guards."

"We will-" Kaldur was cut off as the lights flickered and went out the security alarm sounding.

"Kaldur what's going on?"

"I do not know."

"Wally and Robin are here." M'gann said.

"How do you know?"

"They're broadcasting their thoughts, they want us to know."

"Kaldur do-" Batman stared at the screen as it went to static and cursed heading to the batmobile. The zeta beams were offline but maybe he could find another way in.

"Batman! Sir! Bruce!" Kaldur shouted. Fine if it was a fight they wanted it was a fight they'd get.

"Still taking orders from Batman I see. Some things never change." Robin said, stepping out from the shadows.

Mt. Justice was now bathed in emergency red lights, as all exits had been locked down.

"Yeah its the reason we never got murdered." Artemis snapped, it was a cold blow and she knew it and judging by the small flinch Robin let out he knew it too.

"Ouch, Arty you always did have a sharp tongue." Kid Flash smirked from behind them.

"What are you guys dong here?"

"Please we don't wanna hurt you."

"Hurt us? M'gann I forgot how dumb you could be sometimes."

She flinched as if slapped and Superboy stepped forward, "Don't talk to her like that."

"Still have your guard dog I see." Kid Flash grinned, "Nothing's changed at all. Connor is still whipped, Artemis is still a bitch, Kaldur can't lead, and M'gann is still putting on the cute little alien act."

"Which means beating you all is gonna even more bittersweet." Robin chimed in.

Connor clenched his fists thinking back on old memories, these weren't their friends these were zombies, not like the ones in movies but evil entities with their friends bodies. They weren't the same they would never say any of this stuff to them. No their friends were dead and in their places were these imposters. He couldn't be Connor missing his friends he needed to be Superboy taking them down just like any other villain.

M'gann even with the way they were talking couldn't find it in her to be mad at them, it wasn't their fault that their minds and bodies had been destroyed. They died people who died weren't suppose to come back to back to life. It wasn't right, it was no wonder they came back so corrupted.

Artemis glared she didn't want to think about the boys who had been her friends, the boys who had accepted her and her past. She couldn't and didn't want to deal with. Artemis silenced her weaker emotions and instead decided to do what she did best, fight.

Kaldur for the first time in a long time wanted to cry, he just wanted to sit down and cry. His friends, his closest friends were gone. Looking at the two of them he could still remember when they first met, Wally was all bright and giggles and Robin was all quips and wit. The three of them had given birth to the team. Looking at them in this instant, Kaldur knew without a doubt that they would lose. The team still had old emotions and feelings for the two of them. But Wally and Robin didn't exist anymore and none of them could comprehend that fact.

Artemis let put an enraged roar pulling out her bow and arrow and shooting an arrow at Robin. Watching as he barley dodged it giving him a deep gash on his arm.

"Sneaky." He said, throwing smoke pellets at them.

Connor let out a roar launching himself at Wally sending them crashing through the floor. M'gann floated in the air in camouflage mode, maybe they didn't have to fight, maybe she could fix this. Aqualad let out a grunt of pain as Artemis was thrown into him sending them both onto the floor. She let out a gasp as Robin pulled her cape sending her sprawling on top of Kaldur and Artemis or _maybe not_. Two seconds later Connor was thrown up through the hole landing in the heap.

"You guys are making this too easy." Wally teased, though his bruised face said otherwise, "At least put up a fight."

"I'll show you a fight." Connor shouted getting up and punching him in the stomach, sending him flying through a wall.

Wally landed in the floor on his hands and knees spitting out blood. "You're lucky I don't wanna hurt you guys."

"We don't wanna hurt you either please just give up." M'gann whispered.

"Sorry beautiful no can do." Wally said, "I don't wanna hurt either of you, especially you gorgeous, but I will if I have too." Wally raced forward, ducking Connors swing and grabbing his arm pulling him over his head and sent flying into the TV he than straddled the feebly stirring boy vibrating his hand through his arm breaking it.

"Sorry." Wally muttered, wincing at his cry of pain, "But I warned you." Turning to M'gann he grabbed her cape and began rubbing his hands furiously setting it aflame causing her to cry out in fear and shock falling to the floor.

He ran over to Connor avoiding his punch and chipping him on the neck making him fall to the floor screaming. M'gann stared up as Wally stalked closer to her and glared at him tears rolling down her face. He extinguished the fire staring at the small burns on her arms, before lifting her face up and wiping away tears, "For what it's worth I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her forehead and chipping her in the neck.

M'gann could do nothing but listen as Wally ordered her to take Connor back to their hideout, he wasn't even looking at her or talking as he made the order. She couldn't even make herself cry she was just a slave in her own body much like Wally and Robin were.

* * *

Batman made his way to Mt. Justice in his batmobile thinking of how he would break his way inside. He knew without a doubt that Robin and Kid Flash were responsible for this the only thing he wondered was why wait till he was on the video call with the them? Was it their plan to mess with him? He slammed the gas pedal, hoping he would get there in time they were the future the only one's left.

* * *

As Wally went to go fight M'gann and Connor. Robin smirked at Artemis and Aqualad this ought to be fun. Aqualad ran at him with his water bearers swinging maces at him one managing to knock him in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

Artemis ran up jumping up and shooting an arrow only for Robin to dodge the arrow placing Aqualad in front of it which sent him flying into the wall. Robin then ten at Artemis grabbing the arrow she was about to fire only to be electrocuted by it and grunted dodging her roundhouse kick grabbing her leg and throwing her onto the floor.

He flipped her over digging his knees into her back and pulled put flash bombs throwing them at Aqualad who was making his way toward them. He pulled out a lighter throwing it at the wet floor subduing the Atlantean and pulled out a chip sticking it on Artemis neck and throwing one at the knocked out ex leader.

"Looks like we win."

Artemis said nothing not that she could as her body began to move without her command and cursed inside her head, she'd never see her mom again or her sister. Wally and Robin were villains nothing but selfish villains who would stop at nothing to get what they wanted they weren't misunderstood as M'gann liked to put it. This wasn't the boy who didn't believe in science, or the boy who would laugh about this someday. They were nothing but monsters...

* * *

Batman arrived at Mt. Justice using bomb after bomb to break through the bolted metal doors and ran into the room, when he arrived there he blinked taking in the damage. He tore off his cowl in horror, he was too late. Dropping to his knees he glances at the holes in the floor, the dents on the walls, and the blood staining the floor. Once again he was  _late_. Why is that no matter how hard he tried, he was  _always_  too late?


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce rubs a hand through his hair, dragging it down his face tiredly, he's thought of every possibility and only one option comes to mind. An option he can't ever imagine accomplishing, yet it's the only one available. Dick and Wally are way beyond saving; he can see it in their eyes. After he finds the surveillance videos of their take downs of the superheroes, he can recognize the glint in their eyes. It's a glint he knows all too well, the glint of insanity the same glint the Joker has. They won't stop maybe in the beginning but now…this is why he doesn't kill. It's too easy to go down that road and once you got down that path it's impossible to come back.

He stares at the screen, stats on Wally and Dick everything he knows about them is on that screen, he needs all the information he can if he's going to beat them. The bigger question is how is he going to beat them? Even if they were just average criminals he still wouldn't be able to end their lives, but they aren't average criminals. They're Wally and Dick, one his son in everything but blood and the other basically a nephew. How is he expected to defeat them? The problem lies in the fact that unlike The Joker they have a plan, a goal, a want. The Joker has none of that he kills because he's bored. Wally and Dick know what they want and will stop at nothing to get it. Maybe just maybe he can incapacitate them so they'll no longer be a threat. Paralyze them…

Bruce shudders at the way his thoughts progress, paralyzing children he practically raised. He knows it's only a matter of time before they seek him out and he needs to have a plan prepared but what could he do?

* * *

Wally sits in a chair and stares at Dick saying nothing, doing nothing; he doesn't blink or move he just stares. Dick knows he's staring can feel it, as the hair on his neck prickle but doesn't do anything he won't give him the reaction he's looking for. Wally doesn't even appear to be breathing and Dick twitches before turning around sharply, he has a very short temper now, he always did but he could control better back when he was…back before…the Lazarus Pit.

"What! What do you want! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!?"

Wally blinks startled that's one thing that's change, he's patient eerily silent and quiet and watching all the time, compared to the boisterous self he used to be back when they were on a team. He blinks once more cocking his head at Dick who in turn flushes and curses at himself, once  _again_ Wally wasn't staring at him just zoning out in his direction.

"Are you prepared to handle Bruce?" He asks.

Dick freezes, and looks away from giant, green, imploring eyes, "Of course I'm prepared." Though it comes out more as a question.

Wally shrugs and looks away, "Do you think he'll kill us?"

At this Dick snorts and laughs, "He didn't even kill the Joker to avenge us. He's not killing anybody." Dick knows this, he knows Bruce, he knows Batman and most importantly he knows his father.

"A better world. A safer world. Our world. We're so close; all we have to do is deal with Bruce and were done. No more fighting, America is ours we have the supers, controlling the government will be child's play." Wally states.

"Any country that tries to fight us will be crushed. The world is our plaything." Dick agrees and thinks of the future, would Wally still be at his side? What where they supposed to do after they won? How would things change? He frowned pursuing his lips they'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Bruce considers not showing up, just to see what Wally and Dick would do if he didn't rise to their baiting. He knows they're waiting for him when reports of seeing mysterious figures on rooftops start pouring in. The only reason he goes is because he wants to end this as soon as possible. He's figured out a way to stop this madness. If he can subdue them and keep them medicated enough maybe he can manipulate them into telling him…he stops as he reaches the rooftop.

The Gotham City Pier where it all started how  _ironic._ Batman straightens up and stands on top of a warehouse thinking back to that day. The day dreams ended, hearts shattered, and children were murdered.

**_"Pleaseeeeeeee!" Robin begs, sticking out his lip and widening his eyes though it doesn't work very well with the mask on._ **

**_Batman answers without even turning around from his work, "No."_ **

**_"B-"_ **

**_"No."_ **

**_Robin looks a like a kicked puppy, but Batman really doesn't have the time or energy to deal with a hyperactive speedster ruining his mansion. He hears fast footsteps and a large slam as Robin exits out of the room and sighs. He considers going after him but ignores the instinct, he has more important things to deal with; The Joker and Harley Quinn have just broken out of prison again._ **

He picks up a rustle of clothing as his ear twitches and turns around just as Kid Flash and Robin jump down onto the warehouse. He calls them that because that's what they're wearing he inwardly snorts, knowing that they wanted to revoke a reaction from him that might make might harder to fight. It' a nice trick and it works...but not on him.

"Hello Bruce." Dick greets him. There's no expression on his face, just a cold gaze.

"Dick, Wally."

**_Three hour later with no progress Batman finally gets up too talk to Robin. He hasn't heard a peep from him and assumes he is still sulking, reaching his room he finds no one and goes after Alfred. Alfred however hasn't seen him all day and Bruce inwardly curses his stubbornness wishing he had just talked to the boy. It's late at night and his son is nowhere to be found. Pulling out his phone he can only hope Barry's with him._ **

Wally says nothing and just looks at him unlike Dick he doesn't have a cold gaze; no he has a curious look as if he's examining him. Nobody moves at first, waiting for someone else to make the first move. Dick takes out his escrima sticks and Wally shifts into a battle stance. Despite the fact that there are two of them Bruce knows he'll be fighting one person, they're practically one in the same. Pulling out a few batarangs Bruce knows he has to be the one to make the first move something he hates.

Bruce races toward them and Dick waits to the last possible second and sidesteps him and smashes one of his sticks into his former mentor's temple, making him stumble. Wally runs forward and sends a speed powered punch into his torso; however Bruce grabs his arm breaking it, only for Dick to slam his fist into Bruce's nose.

**_"No, they're not with me. Robin called earlier and said you gave Wally permission to come over. It's been a few hours don't worry Bats, they'll show up soon enough."_ **

**_Batman handed up the phone frowning they weren't with Barry, where on earth could they be?_ **

Bruce growls and throws Wally at Dick sending them both to the ground, sharp batarangs skimming by them as they barely dodged cutting open their cowls. He runs at them and slams his fists into Wally's ribs ignoring the pain yelled that came from his mouth. Turning to Dick he pulled out a batarang pinning his hand to the floor ignoring his yelp.

He knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to be an easy fight and he knew without a doubt that none of them were giving up without giving it their all. Dick shot up throwing three exploding batarangs at him sending him crashing to the floor, before he could get up Wally jumped up landing a punch to his jaw.

Bruce blinked and took a deep breath and spun on the ground delivering kick to Wally's knee with a loud snap making the boy drop to the ground with a loud scream. Dick let out an angry yell and swung at him something he'd been counting on fighting in anger always made them sloppy and grabbed his son's arm and pulled him down bringing his knee upwards. As his eyesight goes fuzzy, he thinks back on another time. Another moment where he was being thoroughly beaten.

Dick can remember everything about that day. He's never forgotten and probably never will. It mocks him; he led his best friend to his death. He was tricked so easily. If he had just stayed home, if he had just sucked up his pride, and called for help. Tears start to roll down his eyes whether from pain or not he doesn't know. All he knows is that he's glad it's raining hard enough to mask his weakness. Weak that's all he's ever been and that's all he'll ever be.

**_Robin stormed into his room slamming the door ignoring the way the walls shook. 'Stupid Bruce.' He did everything he asked all the time without question and when he wanted to spend time with a friend...It wasn't fair! Wally didn't have to deal with this from The Flash; he always let him come over. Even when Barry said no Wally would still invite him over and Barry would just sigh and let him stay. Robin shot up snapping his fingers that's what he'd do. He'd invite Wally over, and stay out late than it'd be too late for Bruce to send him back. It was only fair, he spent all week studying for the math decathlon, maintaining his straight As, and his other extracurriculars it was about time he took a break._ **

**_Opening the door he made his way downstairs, to a park texting Wally to meet him there. As he got there he spotted the hyperactive redhead and grinned. Too bad Roy couldn't join up with them. They spent the day hanging out and just having fun visiting the arcade, pier and various food stands. Walking back to the mansion was where they heard the lady scream. Two seconds later they were suited up and heading down a dark alley._ **

Dick dropped to the ground like a light, trying to catch his breath and Wally stood up leaning on his good leg and ran at him shoving a taser in his stomach. Bruce jolted and convulsed violently, and Wally paused before tasering him again. The man clenched his teeth, and when Wally paused again grabbed his wrist and snapped it.

He let out a sharp inhale as Bruce kicked him in the ribs adding another cracking sound to the night and sent him hurdling to Dick, who was just standing up. The two if them stood up and Wally grabbed his leg pooping his kneecap back into place temporarily and ran at him ducking under his legs, and appearing behind him. Before he had time to react the redhead stuck his hand in the back of his leg vibrating it fiercely.

Wally doesn't like to think about it...the day he died. Sure he's alive now but he knows the difference between being alive and living. He stopped living a long time ago. He has nightmares about it, he doesn't tell Dick and instead keeps it to himself, and it'll go away...one day. Wally misses his Aunt Iris more than anything in the world; he wants to see her again. He tries not to think about that night but with Batman beating him to a pulp it's kinda hard not to.

**_"Robs, what if it's like The Joker or something?"_ **

**_"The Joker's in prison, and besides you and I could probably handle it."_ **

**_Entering the alley they spotted a woman on the floor hand covering her face._ **

**_"Are you alright Miss?" Kid Flash asked taking a step forward, "Do you need help?"_ **

**_The woman stopped sniffling as she threw her head back into his nose, bruising it. "Haha! Jokes on you!" She smirked ripping off her wig and clothes._ **

**_"What the-!"_ **

**_"Harley!"_ **

**_"Catch me if you can babies." She said disappearing down the alley._ **

**_"Isn't she supposed to be in prison with The Joker? Dude we should go get help."_ **

**_"No we can handle her." Robin snapped, he was still angry at Bruce and didn't want to talk to him._ **

**_"If you say so." Kid Flash shrugged, Rob was his best friend and he wasn't going to leave him alone to chase after two psychopaths. The two of them chased after her, cornering her in front of an old warehouse at the pier._ **

**_"Surrender yourself!" Robin shouted._ **

**_Harley snickered and mocked him in a high pitch voice, "Surrender yourself." She ran into the warehouse shutting the door behind her._ **

**_"It's a trap." Robin stated._ **

**_Kid Flash stepped forward, "We can handle her remember?"_ **

**_"Yeah you're right."_ **

**_With that the two of them ran in, never to see the light of day again._ **

**_"Why is so dark?" Wally hissed out. "I can't see."_ **

**_At once the lights turned on revealing a figure sitting on a chair, "Hello duckies."_ **

Bruce dropped to the floor breathing hard and looked up just in time to dodge the kick Dick had aimed for his face, instead the kick hitting Wally in his bad knee. Standing up he turned around and slammed his elbow into the boy's head while he was still down and limped over to his son, pulling out a batarang, and throwing it, just barely avoiding Dick's eyes.

Dick lunged at him and Bruce smirked, grabbing his other wrist and breaking it also, pinning him to the floor, ignoring the cries of pain as bone begin to pierce his skin. Using his other fist he began reining his fists into Dick's body.

**_"Joker."_ **

**_"Aw you don't sound happy to see me."_ **

**_"I thought you were locked up in prison._ **

**_"You even brought me a friend. How wonderful." He grins clasping his hands together, "This will be fun."_ **

**_He snapped his fingers and Wally suddenly collapses on the floor a large needle sticking out of his neck, before Robin could move hands were wrapped around his body band a cloth pressed to his mouth chloroform. A sharp pain shooting up his spine brought Robin back to the land of consciousness. He gritted his teeth letting out shape breaths as stars graced in his vision._ **

**_"Robin!" Kid Flash stood up running toward him only for the Joker to point a gun at him and shoot at him a thousand needles flying out of the gun. It looked like he took a visit to the acupuncturist. Except these needles had green liquid that was slowly emptying themselves into his bloodstream._ **

**_Robin made to move only for the Joker to slam the crowbar on his legs crushing it. He let out a choked gasp making the former grin as Kid Flash fell to the floor and began laughing hysterically._ **

**_"That's the spirit. You know bird boy I was only expecting you but then I saw you brought a friend not just any friend Flash Jr. I can't wait to break Jim."_ **

**_Robin shot up ignoring the pain in his legs and kicked the Joker in the chest hard, sending him flying._ **

**_"Mistah J!"_ **

**_He turned only to come face to face with a mallet before his vision went black once more. 'Bitch.'_ **

They wanted to be psychopaths then they'd get dealt with like psychopaths. This is how he dealt with The Joker and this is how he would deal with them too, as much pain and damage as possible. One hit had Dick gagging and gasping for air as he began to cough up blood, pulling back a fist to deliver the final blow, he screamed in pain, as a terrible burning sensation went through his shoulder and turned to see the speedster yank his hand out of his body.

Damn speedsters were always annoying. Reaching back he grabbed Wally yanking his arm hard and smiled at the pop his shudder made. They couldn't do damage like he could, they were both far to lean and thin. Bruce begins pounding Wally into the roof of the building, ignoring the blood that started pouring down. Dick shifted and he moved back as batarang flew in front of him.

**_He woke to the sound of something hitting flesh and looked to his left the Joker was beating Wally black and blue The Joker himself was covered with bruises as well as Quinn. He guessed Wally put up one hell of a fight, no wonder he was hitting so hard. Robin made to move but inhaled sharply everything hurt so bad, beating him while he was unconscious talk about The Joker smiled at him aware he was awake and kicked Kid Flash over to him._ **

**_"You guys are such...cute... little...sidekicks." He said hitting them with each word._ **

**_Batman sat in his chair when a video calk came through opening it he discovered the Joker on screen and glared at him. He didn't have time for this he need t to find Dick and Wally._ **

**_"What so you want?"_ **

**_The Joker let out a grin so big, stretching his mouth. "Haha!" He snickered, "It's not what I want. It's what you want."_ **

**_Joker moved out of the frame to show the prone bodies of Wally and Dick being beaten by Harley. He could barely hear them groaning in pain they didn't even seem to have enough energy to scream._ **

**_"Better hurry, flash baby has been bleeding out for a while now, and bird boy has a few bones sticking out in so many places. You have twenty minutes exactly."_ **

**_Batman stood up heading out, trying to think of any place Joker could've placed them in before he thought about the video again seeing the ocean outside in the window. They were at the pier, which was on the other side of town. He'd need help and fast, with that he pulled out his phone dialing Barry's number_.  _Batman tightened his hands in the wheel, preparing himself for the worst._**

Wally let out a groan and jerked his head up crashing into his already broken nose, and tackled him to the floor. Bruce ended up on top, one of his hands pressed against his throat preventing him from breathing. Just a few more seconds and he pass out and he could deal with Dick. Bruce cursed and turned just as Dick lunged for his neck, and grabbed his arms throwing him over his body and straight on to Wally.

Despite this he smirked and Wally grinned, and Bruce realized that he couldn't move. Was this their mind control, make you aware of everything you were doing but unable to stop it. It was unnerving and humiliating. It was torture to be aware of what your body was doing but unable to control it.

**_"Why aren't you singing birdie?" Joker asked stroking a bloodied crowbar. "You know I love to hear you sing."_ **

**_He swung around bringing the crowbar down on a blood-covered body. "How about you Flash Jr? I heard from fellow friends that you loved to talk."_ **

**_Kid Flash turned on his back staring up at the Joker with hate filled eyes. "Fuck you!"_ **

**_"Such language from a pretty superhero." Joker grinned slamming the crowbar down on his neck. Kid Flash twitched in pain, gurgling up blood._ **

**_"You know Robin. I was only expecting you but when I found out you brought a friend well I couldn't resist." Joker grinned. "Where's that cackle I so love to hear? What's the matter Joker got your tongue?"_ **

**_Robin glared at him unimpressed, "I rather you kill me than listen to..."_ **

**_"Can't even finish the sentence. I need some new material. How about some physical humor?"_ **

**_With that Joker brought down the crowbar on Robin's legs, relishing in the soft scream it brought from him._ **

**_"I knew I'd get a song out of you yet. Now I just need one from Flash Jr. over here and I'll be on my way."_ **

**_Joker turned around again nudging Kid Flash with his feet. "Not dead yet are you?"_ **

**_"The...Flash is going to kill you."_ **

**_Joker grinned slamming the crowbar down on his stomach. Kid Flash whimpered twitching in pain. "Atta boy. You finally talked. Very riveting conversation. Flash isn't going to do anything Batman won't let him."_ **

**_"They'll both kill you." Robin wheezed out, "When he gets here..."_ **

**_"I'll be long gone before he gets here. All of us will be." Joker hummed, swinging the crowbar down again beating both of the sidekicks to a bloody pulp._ **

**_Joker sighed grabbing his crowbar, and throwing it at Kid Flash's body._ **

**_"Well kiddies it's been fun." Joker grinned, glancing around the room silence. "Don't stay out too late. Growing boys need their sleep."_ **

**_With one last kick to Robin's body he was gone slamming the door close. Robin glanced at his friend and bit his lip, this was all his fault. He had dragged Kid Flash to his death._ **

**_"Feeling the aster." He mumbled._ **

**_Kid Flash lay on his back staring past him, and gurgled coughing up on the blood coming from his mouth. Instead he raised his hand shakily pointing at the wall. Robin turned around hearing the beep twenty seconds left._ **

**_"Honor." Kid Flash gurgled._ **

**_Robin's face was wet whether from tears or from blood he couldn't tell. He pointedly looked away at the syringes embedded in his arms the only way to keep him down. Kid Flash had a multitude of needles sticking out of his body it was grotesque to look at._ **

**_"Yeah it's has been honor." He coughed, stretching out his left his hand and connecting his pinkie with Kid Flash's own._ **

**_Kid Flash smiled blood dripping from his mouth and received an equally bloody smile from Robin. This wasn't like the mental exercise they wouldn't be coming back and he do it all over again if he had to. Even chasing after Robin when he went after Joker. It was better to die with company than alone._ **

**_Robin raised his other hand tearing his mask off ignoring the sting of glue. Wally already knew his identity but it gave him a sense of comfort. Wally did the same and green eyes stared into blue. Best friends till the very end._ **

He stayed unmoving over both of them as both boys struggled to get up, that made him smile on the inside at least he had done something, for a second before he thinks of The Joker doing the same. Bruce is no better than them for all that he's done, he sees Dick aiming a kick at his forehead, his son's boot connected with his face, as everything starts to fade.

Even with the last kick to the head, he flutters with consciousness for a few seconds and all he can think about is how he's failed them again. Yet this time he's failed everyone, Barry, Alfred, the team, the League. He's failed the inhabitants of earth and can only hope that they make good no their promise of making the world a better place. As all this runs through his mind a single tear rolls down his cheek as he finally sinks into unconsciousness.

**_"Batman to Flash come in." Batman tapped his com-link as he raced in the Batmobile. He wasn't going to make it in time but maybe Flash could._ **

**_"Flash here what's up?"_ **

**_There was the sound of grunting and thumping noises._ **

**_"I'm kinda busy here."_ **

**_"I need you to run to this location. It's an emergency." Batman stated._ **

**_"Have Superman do it I'm kinda-_ **

**_"-Joker has Robin and KF-"_ **

**_The line went static and Batman could only hope that it meant Flash was running. He got his wish as a red blur flew past him. He floored jumping out of the Batmobile and running up to the warehouse. Flash beat him there one hand already vibrating through the door when the building exploded._ **

**_Batman covered his body with his cape as Flash was propelled backwards. Batman ran forward moving rubble around, "Please let this be a joke." He muttered._ **

**_Flash was up and digging through rubble on the other side when he dropped to his knees._ **

**_"Flash what's wrong?" Batman asked, heart racing had this been a set up. He ran over and clutched at his cape._ **

**_It was a joke alright and this was the punch line. He picked up Robin's prone body careful of the finger he had hooked with Wally. He had failed; he hadn't been there when Dick needed him most. Batman chanced a glance at Flash who had picked up his nephew and was standing oh so scarily still._ **

**_"Barry-"_ **

**_"Don't Bruce. Just don't."_ **

**_They were gone, the heart, the youth, they were gone. They had been too late and Joker had gotten the last laugh._ **

Wally watched Batman go down and turned to Dick. "Now what?"

"Now, we're in charge." Dick answers but he's thinking the same thing, they've won what now?

"We can mold the world to our desires."

"Yeah we can, and anyone who doesn't submit-"

"-We'll take them down."

"We'll take them all down."

Wally and Dick sat on the roof ledge overlooking the city, even if they had to watch the world burn, even if they had light the first match, they would have their paradise, their happily ever after. It didn't matter that their happy ending looked a little bit  _grim_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People always write stories like these and the bad guys never win well in this they win but in the end they've still lost. Wally and Robin have lost their sanity, innocence, youth, and ideals. There not the same kids who started out with their crusade for peace and justice.


End file.
